


Kiltisti tehty

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Firman pikkujouluissa James pyytää Teddyltä pientä palvelusta.





	Kiltisti tehty

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaisin tämän Finissä kuudessa luvussa mutta laitan tämän tänne A03:een nyt näin kerralla :)

1.  
  
  
Hän katselee Jamesin selkää huoneen poikki. James on ollut ministeriössä töissä vasta kuukauden mutta tuntee jo kaikki. Kaksi päivää sitten hän löysi Jamesin taukohuoneesta juttelemasta sille talouspuolen pojalle, jolle hän on sanonut hyvää huomenta puolitoista vuotta. Hän ei edes tiedä sen pojan nimeä. Mutta siinä James oli, istui pöydällä kahvikuppi toisessa kädessä ja sokeririnkeli toisessa ja jutteli siitä, miten vaikea Lontoossa on käydä lentämässä.  
  
Hän ei tiedä, miten James tekee sen. Eikä hän tietenkään ole kateellinen. Ei varsinaisesti. Hän on jo kaksikymmentäkahdeksanvuotias ja tietää oikein hyvin ettei ole kovin puhelias eikä saa uusia ystäviä helposti tai, jos ollaan rehellisiä, ollenkaan. Hänen pitäisi olla tyytyväinen itseensä jo pelkästään siksi, että hän toivottaa talouspuolen pojalle hyvää huomenta sen sijaan että katsoisi kenkiinsä ja kävelisi ohi. Ja niin hän onkin. Mutta joskus, niin kuin esimerkiksi nyt, hän vain vähän miettii, että miten helvetissä James _tekee_ sen.  
  
Kermakalja maistuu melkein liian makealta. Hän nojaa olkapäänsä seinään, ja huoneen toisella puolella James nauraa jollekin mitä ne naiset sanovat. Toinen on ehkä kuusikymmentävuotias ja toinen kaksikymmentä. Hän ei nyt muista sen nuoremman nimeä. Se on harjoittelijana, niin kuin James. Ehkä James on ihastunut. Niin voi hyvinkin olla. Nyt James keinuttaa kermakaljapulloa kädessään ja tekee muutaman tanssiliikkeen, _Merlin_ , vaikka musiikki on sen verran hiljaisella ettei kukaan oikeasti tanssi täällä. Naiset katsovat niin kuin haluaisivat syödä Jamesin.  
  
Tai mitä hän nyt taas ajattelee. Totta kai ne saavat syödä Jamesin jos James toivoo sitä. Tai siis, ei hän ihan tuota tarkoittanut, mutta kuitenkin jotain sinne päin. Ei muiden ihmisten tarvitse olla yksinäisiä vaikka hän itse on. Hänen olisikin varmaan paras kohta lähteä kotiin, missä hän voisi olla yksinäinen kaikessa rauhassa. Kyllä hän tiesi jo etukäteen, etteivät ministeriön pikkujoulut ole ihan hänen juttunsa. Hän ei olisi edes ollut täällä niin pitkään, ellei olisi unohtunut katselemaan, miten James jutteli niille naisille.  
  
Hän pujottelee salin poikki. Pari koristeköynnöstä lähtee seuraamaan, mutta hän harhauttaa ne naulakkojen luona. Tämä on oikeastaan ministeriön pienempi kuulustelusali, se jota käytetään, kun pitää selvitellä joitain pikkurikkeitä jotka eivät kiinnosta edes oikeusosaston väkeä. Nyt katossa on diskopallo ja värivalot ja pöydät ja tuolit on häivytetty. Huomenna aamulla, kun hän tulee töihin, harjoittelijat yrittävät selvittää että mihin ihmeeseen ne häivytetyt asiat päätyvät. Sama juttu joka vuosi.  
  
Hän ottaa takkinsa naulakosta ja tappelee jo toisen hihan kanssa, kun joku tulee aivan hänen viereensä. Hän astuu vähän kauemmas että se joku saa takkinsa otettua törmäämättä häneen. Nyt pitäisi päästä ulos, mutta käsi on jumissa hihassa.  
  
”Hei, Teddy.”  
  
Hän nostaa katseensa. James nojaa seinään hänen edessään. Yhden takin hiha kurkottaa naulakosta silittämään Jamesin olkapäätä ja James pyyhkäisee sen pois. ”Hei.”  
  
”Menetkö sinä tupakalle?” James kysyy ja rypistää sitten otsaansa. ”Et kai sinä ole lähdössä?”  
  
”Enhän minä polta tupakkaa.”  
  
”Ei kannatakaan.” James nielaisee. Teddy katselee miten aataminomena hypähtää ylös alas ihon alla. James näyttää vaaleanpunaiselta näissä värivaloissa. ”Meinaatko sinä tosiaan lähteä?”  
  
Teddy on jo saanut kätensä tungettua hihaan ja seisoo lähtövalmiina melkein eteisessä. Onpa kiusallista. ”Kellohan on melkein kymmenen.”  
  
”Minä vaan –”, James sanoo ja nielaisee taas, ”- ajattelin että ehkä me voitaisiin jutella.”  
  
”Jutella?”  
  
Yksi taikaesinesäädösten sihteereistä yrittää päästä naulakolle, niin että Teddy joutuu astumaan askeleen Jamesia kohti. James pysyy paikallaan, työntää hiuksia kaksin käsin otsalta ja katselee häntä ranteidensa alta. ”Me ei olla juteltu koko iltana. Sinähän olet minun paras kaverini täällä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä tunnet kaikki”, Teddy sanoo ja puraisee itseään huuleen. Ei hän aikonut kuulostaa kateelliselta. Ehkä James ei huomannut.  
  
”En nyt kovin hyvin”, James sanoo ja hymyilee. ”Hei kuule, jos jäisit vielä puoleksi tunniksi? Oikeastaan minun piti kysyä että voisitko tehdä palveluksen.”  
  
”Ai?”  
  
”Ihan pienen palveluksen.”  
  
”Okei”, Teddy sanoo ja riisuu takin. Tuntuisi kuitenkin hätäilyltä laittaa se naulakkoon. Taikaesinesäädösten sihteeri katoaa käytävälle niin että he ovat taas kahdestaan, hän ja James, tietenkin jos ei oteta huomioon niitä muuta viittäkymmentä ministeriön työntekijää. Musiikki on nyt vähän kovemmalla. ”Millaisen palveluksen?”  
  
”Tiedätkö sinä sen Emilian, joka on harjoittelijana kadonneiden loitsujen etsinnässä?” James kysyy. ”Sen jolla on tummanruskea pitkä tukka ja silmälasit?”  
  
Teddy nyökkää. Helvetti, James aikoo pyytää häntä puhumaan puolestaan sille tytölle tai jotain. Hän on varmaan ihan surkea sellaisessa. Kai Jamesin on pakko tajuta että tämä itse on paljon parempi.  
  
James nojaa lähemmäs häntä. ”Minusta tuntuu että se on kiinnostunut minusta.”  
  
”Okei. James, kuule, minä haluaisin kyllä auttaa, mutta minä en oikeastaan –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, James keskeyttää hänet, ”mutta minä vain ajattelin, että jos me voisimme tanssia vaikka vain hetken. Tai jotain sellaista. Sekin varmaan auttaisi.”  
  
Ehkä hän kuuli sen jotenkin väärin, hän nimittäin kuvitteli hetken, että James sanoi jotain _tanssimisesta._ ”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitsisi suudella minua tai mitään”, James sanoo ja katsoo vähän ohitseen, ”mutta jos voisit vaikka pitää käsiä minun selälläni. Tai mikä vain sinulle sopii. Niin sitten Emilia varmaan oivaltaisi, etten minä ole kiinnostunut hänestä.”  
  
”Suudella sinua?”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, James sanoo kiireesti. ”Se oli vain ehdotus. Tanssiminen tosiaan riittäisi. Mutta kyllä minä ymmärrän ettei se varmaan tunnu sinusta hyvältä ajatukselta. Minä vain ajattelin kysyä, koska sinä olet…”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Jamesia.  
  
”Minun kaverini”, James sanoo ja katsoo vähän hänen ohitseen.  
  
”Sinäkö siis haluat”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”että he kuvittelevat että sinulla on… että meillä on jotain… juttua?”  
  
James katselee häntä, puristaa huulia yhteen ja sitten nyökkää hitaasti. Musiikki katkeaa äkkiä ja sitten Toton African riffi lähtee soimaan. Teddy laittaa takin naulakkoon ja avaa villatakista pari nappia. Salin ilmanviilennysloitsut alkavat varmaan pettää.  
  
”Minä en oikeastaan osaa tanssia.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, James sanoo, ”ei sen tarvitse oikeastaan olla edes tanssia, se voisi olla enemmänkin…”  
  
Teddy odottaa, mutta James ei selitä mitä se voisi olla enemmänkin, eikä hän uskalla arvailla. Tai kyllä hän vähän arvailee, hänelle ei vain jää siihen kovin paljoa aikaa, koska James tarttuu häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Sopiiko?”  
  
Hän nyökkää ja kävelee sitten Jamesin kanssa kutakuinkin siihen kohtaan lattiaa, jossa se kyllästyneen näköinen rikkomussihteeri yleensä istuu. Nyt diskopallo hajottaa valoa lattialle kermakaljatahrojen päälle. Jamesin sormet ovat edelleen hänen ranteensa ympärillä, ja se tuntuu yllättävän mukavalta. Hänen ei tarvitse juurikaan miettiä että mitä oikein pitäisi tehdä. Säkeistö on loppumassa, kohta tulee se rumpufilli.  
  
Hän laittaa toisen käden Jamesin vyötärölle. James hymyilee hänelle koko suulla ja työntää heidät liikkeelle.  
  
_It’s gonna take a lot to take me away from you_ , kaiutin laulaa jo.  
  
”Kiitos”, James sanoo ja nostaa toisen käden hänen niskaansa. ”Sopiiko tämä?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Hänen poskensa osuu Jamesin tukkaan, mutta James vain taputtaa sormenpäitään hänen niskassaan biisin tahtiin ja huojuu edestakaisin. Tai oikeastaan Jamesin askeleet ovat aika rytmissä. Hehän melkein tanssivat.  
  
”Minua aina jotenkin hermostuttaa sellaiset jutut”, James sanoo melkein hänen korvaansa, ”kun minä haluaisin olla kaikkien kanssa hyvissä väleissä, tiedätkö, ystävällinen kaikille, mutta sitten toisinaan tuntuu että joku onkin ehkä vähän enemmän kiinnostunut, ja sitten ei vain tiedä että mitä tekisi. Ehkä pitäisi vain kysyä suoraan. Mutta siitähän tulee tosi hankalaa. Molemmat kiusaantuvat. Tällä tavalla on helpompaa.”  
  
”Ai”, Teddy sanoo. Hänellä on näköjään nyt molemmat kämmenet Jamesin selällä.  
  
”Ja ajattelin että kehtaisin kysyä sinulta”, James sanoo ja naurahtaa hänen korvaansa. He ovat niin lähekkäin että Jamesin nauru tuntuu pienenä tärinänä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. ”Nipin napin. Tai onhan siitä aikaa kun ollaan oltu, tuota, kun ollaan vietetty enemmän aikaa yhdessä. Mutta minä ajattelen kyllä vieläkin että me ollaan läheisiä.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Teddy sanoo ja puristaa sormensa Jamesin t-paidan selkämykseen, kun kitarasoolo alkaa ja Jamesin lantio huojuu puolelta toiselle.  
  
”Silloin kun minä tulin tänne harjoittelijaksi”, James sanoo, ”minä ajattelin että me nähtäisiin enemmänkin. Kaiken aikaa. Käytäisiin kaljalla töiden jälkeen ja sellaista. Mutta ei sinua hirveästi näy.”  
  
”Minä olen aina siellä toimistossani.”  
  
”Emilia katsoo meitä”, James sanoo. ”Haittaisiko jos minä silittäisin tukkaasi?”  
  
”Silitä vain”, Teddy sanoo. Hän kuulostaa jo vähän hengästyneeltä. James työntää sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja hän antaa silmien valua kiinni, ja sitten hän melkein kompastuu Jamesin polviin tai omiin jalkoihinsa ja räväyttää silmät auki. Jamesin sormenpäät ovat kuitenkin edelleen hänen päänahassaan.  
  
”Sinulla on tosi kiva tukka”, James sanoo sellaisella sävyllä, jolla voisi sanoa että mukavaa kun ei ole satanut koko aamuna. ”Hei, eihän sinulla ollut ketään mielessä tänään? Etten minä nyt pilaa sinulta jotain juttua?”  
  
”Et ollenkaan. En minä tykkää kenestäkään.”  
  
”Minä jään kyllä sinulle palveluksen velkaa”, James sanoo ja palauttaa kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen. ”Haluatko mennä grillille tämän jälkeen? Minulla on nälkä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ulkona on ruvennut satamaan. He kävelevät rinnakkain kapeaa jalkakäytävää pitkin ja askeleet kuulostavat märiltä kiiltävällä asfaltilla. James teki heille yhteisen sateenvarjoloitsun niin että kengänpohjia lukuun ottamatta kaikki Teddystä on tähän mennessä säilynyt kutakuinkin kuivana. Tai kerran hänen olkapäänsä osui vahingossa Jamesin olkapäähän ja hänen kadunpuoleinen hihansa kastui, ennen kuin hän tajusi kaartaa takaisin Jamesin viereen.  
  
Häntä ei nukuta enää yhtään. Ehkä se johtuu tanssimisesta. He tanssivat melkein kolme biisiä, ja sitten lopulta hänen piti pysähtyä vetämään henkeä, vaikkei hän oikein olisi halunnut. James nyki t-paidan lievettä ja hymyili hänelle, ja hänellä oli mukavan kihelmöivä olo. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, miltä se tuntuu.  
  
”Vai haluatko pitsaa?” James kysyy ja tönäisee häntä kevyesti käsivarteen. ”Minä oikeastaan haluaisin. Voitaisiin ottaa pari mukaan. Pitääkö sinun mennä huomenna töihin?”  
  
”Ajattelin mennä tekemään taustatutkimusta yhtä raporttia varten”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee Jamesia. ”Mutta ei sitä varten välttämättä tarvitse herätä kovin aikaisin.”  
  
”No siinä tapauksessa”, James sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Minun kämppäni on ihan tuossa Viistokujalla. Haetaanko pitsat ja mennään sinne vähäksi aikaa? Minulla on ehkä joku kalja vielä. Tai kaakaota ainakin on.”  
  
He hakevat pitsat ja kävelevät Jamesin luo. Jostain syystä James ei edes ehdota ilmiintymistä ja siksi Teddykään ei viitsi. Ja on ihan mukavaa kävellä perjantai-iltana kadulla pitsalaatikko kädessä jonkun kanssa, vähän niin kuin olisi menossa jonnekin eikä vain yksikseen kotiin niin kuin yleensä. Kun he sitten ovat Jamesin luona, hän seisoo hetken eteisessä ja katsoo, kun James potkii kengät jalasta ja kävelee pitsalaatikoiden kanssa suoraan kulman taakse. Varmaan siellä on keittiö. Olohuone puolestaan on suoraan naaman edessä. Toisella reunalla on sänky ja toisella sohva, kirjahyllyä ei näy missään ja lattialla on pari kahvakuulaa.  
  
”Tule vain tänne”, James sanoo kulman takaa.  
  
Teddy laittaa kengät eteisen nurkkaan. Ehkä on parasta ettei hän riisu takkia vielä. Sitä paitsi se märkä hiha on varmaan tarrautunut villapaitaan kiinni. Hän kiertää vähän kosteilla sukillaan kulman ympäri ja päätyy pikkuruiseen keittiöön, jossa James leijuttaa jo laseja kaapista.  
  
”Ei minulla ollutkaan kaljaa. Haluatko kaakaota? Tai kahvia?”  
  
”Kaakao käy oikein hyvin.” Hänen sydämensä tuntuu vähän ailahtelevalta jo ilman kahviakin.  
  
”Hienoa”, James sanoo. ”Kermavaahtoa?”  
  
Teddy nyökkää. James pursottaa kermavaahtoa kaakaolasiin ja leijuttaa sen sitten hänelle, ja hän ottaa sen kämmentensä väliin ja koettaa juoda. Nenään tarttuu kermavaahtoa. Hän pyyhkii sen kiireesti pois.  
  
”Sinähän et edes ole käynyt täällä”, James sanoo ja ojentaa hänelle pitsapalaa. ”Tämä on minun kolmas kämppäni. Etkös sinä ollut auttamassa muutossa silloin kun minä muutin siihen ensimmäiseen? Se oli se vaatekomeron kokoinen yksiö Riesakujalla. Vähän omituinen mutta tavallaan minä tykkäsin siitä. Sitten seuraavan muuton aikaan sinä taisit olla niin kiireinen, ettei isä kehdannut kysyä sinua auttamaan. Sinä olit kai juuri aloittanut ministeriössä.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Tuntuu siltä että ihan hetki sittenhän hän auttoi Harrya ja Ginnyä kuljettamaan Jamesin tavaroita sinne ensimmäiseen kämppään. Se oli aika suloista, James oli selvästi hermostunut mutta yritti esittää ettei ollut. Nyt siitä on pakko olla yli kolme vuotta, eikä James näytä hermostuneelta eikä enää ihan kahdeksantoistavuotiaalta.  
  
”No”, hän sanoo ja koettaa syödä kermavaahtoa kaakaon päältä, ”oletko tykännyt olla ministeriössä?”  
  
”Toisinaan”, James sanoo ja virnistää hänelle. ”Isä järjesti sen paikan minulle. Tietenkin. Välillä tuntuu että puoli päivää menee siihen että minä keitän kahvia. Mutta toisinaan taas tuntuu että pääsee tekemään jotain oikeaa hommaa. Minähän opiskelin velhojen kulttuuripolitiikkaa, niin että ministeriö olisi aika looginen työpaikka. Haluatko istua? Voit istua mihin vain.”  
  
Hän katsoo Jamesin sänkyä, jossa on yksi iso peitto ja epämääräinen kasa tyynyjä, kaikki mytyssä. Lakanat ovat rutussa ja irronneet reunoista.  
  
”Minä teen sohvalle vähän tilaa”, James sanoo ja leijuttaa vaateröykkiön lattialle. ”Sori. Minä kyllä yleensä siivoan, jos tiedän etukäteen että joku on tulossa kylään.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoo ja istuutuu Jamesin sohvalle, joka upottaa vähän enemmän kuin sen varmaan pitäisi. Hän joutuu keskittymään että saa selän pysymään suorana.  
  
”Kiitos vielä”, James sanoo ja istuutuu hänen viereensä, ”siitä jutusta. Tanssimisesta. Siellä pikkujouluissa. Minä olen jotenkin kömpelö sellaisissa jutuissa, kun pitää arvailla että onko joku kiinnostunut ja ei haluaisi olla tyly mutta ei myöskään antaa turhia toiveita.”  
  
Teddy avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Hän kai aikoi sanoa että se oli mukavaa, tanssiminen. Ei siitä tarvitse kiittää. Sen sijaan hän nostaa taas kaakaolasin suulleen, pyyhkii kermavaahdot huulista kämmenselkään ja vilkaisee Jamesia. James valuu sohvan selkänojaa vasten toinen jalka koukussa ja toinen lattialla, syö pitsaa ja eikä näytä yhtään hämmentyneeltä siitä, että Teddy on täällä melkein keskellä yötä. Mutta ovathan he olleet läheisiä. Lapsena Teddy vietti yleensä puolet kesästä Harryn perheen luona, ja sitten myöhemmin, sitten kun oli jo muuttanut pois kotoa, hän tuli aika usein päivälliselle ja lähti vasta yöksi. Silloin James oli jo teini-ikäinen ja kuvitteli että Teddy oli tosi aikuinen. Se oli vähän huvittavaa mutta silti sympaattista. Siitä hänelle tuli sellainen olo, että ehkä hän sitten olikin. Ehkä hän pärjäisi, vaikkei oikein tiennyt mitä elämässä oli meneillään ja vaikka hänen pikkuruinen ensimmäinen yksiönsä Viistokujalla tuntui varsinkin iltaisin ja öisin aika tyhjältä.  
  
”Se oli tosi mukavaa”, James sanoo, ”tanssiminen.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä osaa tanssia.”  
  
”Jos sinä osaisit tosi hienosti, niin siitä olisi tullut väärä kuva”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä. ”Tai siis, parempi että se oli vähän sellaista huojumista. Ettei Emilia voinut ajatella että me tanssimme vain ihan tanssimisen takia.”  
  
Teddy nielaisee. Sitten hän nielaisee uudestaan. Hänellä on taas kermavaahtoa nenän päällä eikä hän oikein tiedä miten se sinne joutui. Hän työntää jalkapohjia edestakaisin kokolattiamatolla ja katselee omia varpaitaan, jotka selvästi eivät osaa rauhoittua ja olla paikallaan täällä Jamesin luona. ”Sinäkö et sitten yhtään tykkää siitä Emiliasta.”  
  
”Tykkään tietenkin”, James sanoo suu täynnä pitsaa, ”ihmisenä.”  
  
”Okei. Mutta et…”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja tönäisee häntä polvella reiteen ihan kevyesti ennen kuin jatkaa pitsan syöntiä, ”jos sinä haluat kysyä jotain niin kysy vain.”  
  
”Minä vain ajattelin…” hän sanoo, täyttää suunsa kaakaolla ja katselee huispausjulisteita vastapäisellä seinällä. Kaikki ovat mustavalkoisia ja oudon tyylikkäitä. Ja kaikissa on miehiä. Miehiä ilman vaatteita. Mitään ei kyllä näy, tai ei mitään sen kummempaa kuin kiinteitä takapuolia. Ja ehkä vähän tummaa karvoitusta.  
  
”Maajoukkueen viime vuoden poikakalenterista”, James sanoo ja osoittaa julisteita pitsalla. ”Niillä oli vintage-teema. Siksi nuo ovat mustavalkoisia. Oikein hyvä idea minun mielestäni. Minulla on yksi kylppärissäkin. Niin mitä sinä siis ajattelit?”  
  
”Minä ajattelin, että kun sinä pyysit minua tanssimaan, etkä jotakuta muuta”, Teddy sanoo ja katsoo yhtä aika komeaa mustavalkoista huispaajaa jonnekin navan seutuville, ”niin ehkä sinä et tykkää naisista lainkaan.”  
  
”En”, James sanoo, ”en tykkää. Hyvä kun kysyit. Minua aina väsyttää kun ihmiset olettavat väärin ja sitten pitää erikseen kertoa kaikille, jos haluaa että ne tietävät. Mutta ehkä ministeriön väki nyt tajusi.”  
  
Teddy haukkaa vähän lisää pitsaa. Jamesin polvi melkein osuu hänen reiteensä mutta ei kuitenkaan ihan, ja hänestä tuntuu että sohva yrittää syödä hänet.  
  
”Tai sitten ne selittävät sen jotenkin”, James sanoo kuivalla äänellä, ”jotenkin että onpa kivaa että te pojat olette noin läheisiä ystäviä. Jos minulla olisi poikaystävä, minä kyllä pyytäisin sitä joskus saattamaan minut töihin. Sitten pussailisin sillä tavalla että joku varmasti näkee. Sen jälkeen ei enää tarvitsisi miettiä, että tietävätkö ne.”  
  
”Sinulla ei siis ole –”  
  
”Ei”, James sanoo. ”Onko sinulla?”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Jamesia. James vain katsoo häntä niin kuin he puhuisivat säästä.  
  
”Jotakuta?” James sanoo vielä, työntää loput pitsastaan suuhunsa ja nuolee sormet.  
  
Teddy pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Minä olen miettinyt että jonkun pitäisi kehittää velhoille deittisovellus”, James sanoo, ”meillä kaikillahan on nykyään puhelimet. Mutta jästien sovelluksiin ei oikein viitsi mennä, ellei sitten etsi pelkkää seksiä. Ei sillä ettenkö minä voisi rakastua jästiin. Varmasti voisin. Mutta tuntuu että sellaisen pitäisi tapahtua vähän vahingossa. Siinä olisi niin paljon selittämistä että eihän sellaiseen voi varta vasten hakeutua. Vähän niin kuin etsisi deittisovelluksesta jotakuta joka asuu toisella puolella maapalloa.”  
  
Jostain kuuluu kellon nakutusta, vaikkei kelloa näy missään. Teddy antaa niskan valua sohvanselkää vasten. James nuolaisee huulilta varmaan viimeiset pitsanjämät ja nostaa käsivarren sohvan selkänojalle niin että sormenpäät melkein osuvat Teddyn olkapäähän. Se tuntui aika kivalta siellä pikkujouluissa, se että Jamesilla oli kädet hänen niskassaan. Siitä on niin pitkä aika kun kukaan on koskenut häneen.  
  
”Tai oikeastaan tuntuu että rakastumisen pitäisi muutenkin tapahtua vahingossa”, James sanoo, ”tai että miten muuten se _voisi_ tapahtua, sehän on niin kummallinen juttu. Minä kyllä tykkään ihmisistä. Mutta tosi harvoin minä tykkään kenestäkään _niin_ paljon. Eikä sitten ikinä satu niin että se tyyppi olisikin homo ja kiinnostunut minusta.”  
  
Sitä on kyllä vähän vaikea uskoa.  
  
”Haluatko lisää kaakaota?”  
  
Lopulta kello on melkein yksi, ennen kuin Teddy ilmiintyy oman kämppänsä eteiseen. Hän tajuaa melkein saman tien että unohti takkinsa Jamesin luo. Hänen pitää muistaa pyytää se takaisin, se on isän takki, hän löysi sen sieltä isän mökistä Skotlannista joskus viisitoistavuotiaana ja on tehnyt siihen jo varmaan ainakin kaksikymmentä korjausloitsua. Ehkä James kutsuu hänet uudestaan käymään, sehän olisi kätevää, hän voi sitten samalla hakea takin.  
  
Hän pesee hampaat ja riisuu vaatteet ja sammuttaa valot, ja sitten hän makaa pitkän aikaa sängyllä ja katselee kattoa. Jos hän oikein keskittyy, niin hän pystyy edelleen kuvittelemaan Jamesin sormet niskaansa. Hän taitaa tosiaan olla aika yksinäinen. Ja päässä soi Toton Africa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
  
”Hei, Teddy”, James sanoo ja liukuu alas taukohuoneen pöydältä. ”Mitä sinä puuhaat?”  
  
”Etsin sulkakynää”, Teddy sanoo. ”Minun on lakossa.”  
  
”Minulla on varmaan yksi ylimääräinen”, James sanoo, tulee ihan hänen viereensä ja nykäisee villapaitaa kyynärpään kohdalta. ”Tule mukaan niin minä annan sen sinulle.”  
  
Hän seuraa Jamesia ulos taukohuoneesta, vaikka oli oikeastaan ajatellut myös keittää teetä. Ne auroriosaston naiset, joiden kanssa James kai oli juttelemassa, jäävät istumaan pöydän ääreen, ja James vain kävelee käytäviä eteenpäin niin määrätietoisesti, että varmaan Jamesilla on tosiaan Teddylle sulkakynä. Sitten James työntää toimistotarvikekomeron oven auki ja kävelee sinne, ja Teddy menee perässä. Kasa lentävää paperia pyrähtää karkuun hänen tieltään, ja James painaa oven kiinni ja sytyttää valot.  
  
”Ne sanoivat”, James sanoo, puree alahuultaan ja osoittaa kutakuinkin klemmareita, jotka kinastelevat hiljaisella äänellä, ”tai siis, Amanda Waters, auroriosaston pääsuunnittelija, sanoi että se oli _suloista_ että me tanssimme pikkujouluissa niin _lähekkäin._ Ja että onpa hienoa että nuoret miehet ovat niin varmoja maskuliinisuudestaan että _uskaltavat_. Ja minä tiedän kyllä että hän tarkoitti sitä ihan hyvällä, enkä minä ole vihainen, minä olen vain…”  
  
James vetää syvään henkeä ja katsoo häntä.  
  
”Minä olen vain väsynyt. Emilia lähetti minulle osaston sisäisen pöllön ja kysyi että haluanko minä lähteä joskus teatteriin tai kahville. Pitääkö minun ihan totta sanoa ääneen että minä olen homo, ennen kuin ihmiset tajuavat? Eikö se ollut aika selvää jo silloin kun tanssimme?”  
  
Hän nojaa suljettuun oveen. Paperiliitin istahtaa Jamesin olkapäälle ja James ottaa sen käsiinsä melkein hellästi ja sitten jostain syystä ojentaa hänelle. James näyttää niin väsyneeltä ja turhautuneelta. Se tuntuu oudolta. James on aina niin hymyilevä ja iloinen taukohuoneessa ja käytävillä.  
  
”Minullahan oli kädet sinun hiuksissasi”, James sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmät kurtussa niin kuin haluaisi hänen selittävän, miksi se ei _riitä._ ”Minä silitin sinun tukkaasi, tällä tavalla –” Ja James kävelee hänen luokseen ja työntää toisen käden hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän värähtää varpaita myöten. Ei hän mahda sille mitään. James ei kuitenkaan näytä tajuavan, katsoo vain häntä ja pudistelee päätään. ”Eihän tässä ole mitään heteroa, tässä mitä minä teen. Ehkä ne eivät edes tajuaisi vaikka me suutelisimme ihan heidän naamansa edessä.”  
  
Teddy aikoo sanoa jotain mutta ei ehdi, koska silloin ovi rasahtaa ja avautuu hänen selkänsä takana. Onneksi hän nojaa nyt enemmän Jamesin kättä kuin ovea vasten, niin ettei hän kaadu, vähän vain yllättyy. Käytävän valo tulvahtaa Jamesin kasvoille, mutta James ei vedä sormiaan hänen hiuksistaan.  
  
”Huomenta”, James sanoo Teddyn olkapään ohi, ”etsitkö papereita? Ne ovat vähän arkoja tänään, mutta ehkä –”  
  
Teddy painaa molemmat kämmenet Jamesin kasvoille ja suutelee suulle. Jamesin sormet puristuvat hänen hiuksiinsa. Mitä helvettiä hän on oikein tekemässä, tästähän olisi pitänyt neuvotella etukäteen, tai tavallaan James kyllä ehdotti tätä jo siellä pikkujouluissa, mutta eihän hän edes tiedä kuka hänen selkänsä takana käytävällä seisoo, se voi olla vaikka Harry, entä jos James nyt suuttuu hänelle ja -  
  
James ottaa vapaalla kädellään kiinni hänen leuastaan, raottaa suutaan hänen huuliaan vasten ja suutelee niin että hän joutuu ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin ennen kuin löytää tasapainonsa uudelleen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, mutisee joku, joka ei luojan kiitos ole Harry eikä myöskään Teddyn pomo eikä kukaan muukaan, jonka hän ei toivoisi löytävän itseään suutelemasta James Potteria toimistotarvikekomerossa. Sitten ovi sulkeutuu taas ja komeroon tulee ihan hämärää, ja James vetäytyy parin tuuman päähän hänestä, pitelee kasvojaan kaksin käsin ja nauraa hengästyneellä äänellä.  
  
”Merlin miten nerokasta”, James sanoo ja taputtaa häntä kevyesti poskelle, ”sinä olet nero, Teddy, miten sinä osasitkin reagoida noin nopeasti. Jos nyt joku vielä tämän jälkeen kuvittelee että minä olen hetero niin minä kyllä lähetän tiedotteen asiasta koko ministeriölle.”  
  
Teddy nuolaisee huuliaan. Ne tuntuvat vähän erilaisilta. Vähän siltä kuin joku olisi juuri suudellut häntä. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, miltä se tuntuu.  
  
”Kiitos”, James sanoo, tarttuu hänen paitansa helmaan ja suoristaa sitä vähän. ”Nyt minä todellakin olen palveluksen velkaa.”  
  
Hän aikoo sanoa että ei se nyt ihan niinkään ole, mutta hänen kurkkunsa tuntuu karhealta ja edelleen hengästyttää vähän.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi kai mennä”, James sanoo ja taputtaa häntä käsivarrelle, ”minun piti kopioida kymmenen liuskaa ennen lounasta ja totta puhuen minunkin sulkakynäni on lakossa. Pitää mennä vähän juttelemaan sille. Kuule, näyttääkö minun naamani siltä kuin joku olisi juuri suudellut minua komerossa?”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”No ehkä vähän.”  
  
”Hyvä”, James sanoo, iskee hänelle silmää ja lähtee.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Osaston seinäkello näyttää melkein puoli viittä ja tönii häntä kevyesti kyynärpäähän. Hän koettaa hätistää sen takaisin seinälle, mutta se vain pyörähtää hänen toiselle puolelleen. Hänellä olisi kyllä vielä tämä yksi artikkeli kesken. Asiat ovat sujuneet tänään kummallisen hitaasti, niin että kello oli melkein kolme ennen kuin hän sai viikonlopun taikaesinerikeraportit kirjoitettua. Niitä aina kertyy perjantai- ja lauantai-illoilta. Mutta hän oli tosissaan uskonut että ehtisi lukea loppuun artikkelin Ranskan vampyyreja koskevan lainsäädännön muutoksista viimeisen kahdensadan vuoden aikana. Tietenkin hän voisi lukea sen kotonakin. Ehkä hänen sitten pitää tehdä niin. Hän tönäisee seinäkelloa kyynärpäällä ja se kolisee loukkaantuneesti mutta ilahtuu, kun hän laittaa artikkelin laukkuun ja napittaa villapaidan kiinni.  
  
Ehkä James on jo lähtenyt kotiin. Niin voi hyvinkin olla. Ei hän varsinaisesti odota, että James tulisi ilmoittamaan hänelle sitten kun lähtee. Se olisi vähän outoakin. Ei James koskaan aiemmin tehnyt sellaista. Mutta toisaalta nyt on maanantai, ensimmäinen työpäivä sen jälkeen kun he tanssivat perjantaina pikkujouluissa ja hän meni sieltä Jamesin luo ja unohti takkinsa. Ja he suutelivat toimistotarvikekomerossa pari tuntia sitten. Vaikka eihän se ollut oikea suudelma, ei tietenkään. Teddy suuteli Jamesia vain jotta kaikille selviäisi, ettei James ole ihan hetero.  
  
Hän tarkistaa että kaikki tavarat ovat mukana, käy vaihtamassa työkengät tennareihin ja kävelee auroriosaston ohi. Kirjoituspöydät ojentelevat jalkojaan mutta muuten on ihan hiljaista. Hän kurkistaa vielä ovensuusta sisään mutta ketään ei näy. James on siis tosiaan lähtenyt jo eikä tullut juttelemaan hänelle ennen sitä, vaikka he sentään suutelivat tänään. Mutta ei siinä mitään. Eihän se edes ollut oikea suudelma. Hän nostaa repun paremmin olalle ja jatkaa kävelyä. Taukohuoneen kohdalla hän kuitenkin pysähtyy.  
  
”Niin että kauanko te sitten olette olleet yhdessä?” joku kysyy. Se kuulostaa siltä loitsuetsintöjen Emilialta. Emilian ääni on ihan iloinen, niin että varmaan Emilialle ei ollut kovin raskas isku kuulla, että James ei tykkääkään naisista vaan Teddystä. Tai siis, miehistä. Teddy on kyllä tyytyväinen siihen, että auttoi Jamesia ratkaisemaan tilanteen. Hän suoristaa villapaidan helmaa, mutta sitten joku vastaa Emilialle, ja se kuulostaa ihan Jamesilta.  
  
”No emme kyllä kovin kauan”, James sanoo.  
  
”Mutta se on kyllä hienoa”, Emilia sanoo. ”Minä olen niin iloinen sinun puolestasi. Ja sori että kysyin siitä teatterijutusta.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, James sanoo. Jamesin ääni on aika hiljainen.  
  
”En tajunnut että te olette yhdessä”, Emilia sanoo, ”mutta nyt kun sitä tarkemmin ajattelee, niin sinähän kyllä kuulostat aina tosi iloiselta, kun puhut hänestä.”  
  
”Niin, tuota, me olemme vanhoja ystäviä”, James sanoo vieläkin hiljempaa.  
  
Teddy kurkistaa taukohuoneeseen. Emilia on melkein selin häneen, ja James nojaa astiakaapin ovea vasten. Kun James huomaa hänet ovenraossa, tämä vähän hätkähtää.  
  
”Emilia”, James sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”tuota noin, tämä on tosi noloa, mutta minun pitäisi oikeastaan kertoa yksi juttu.”  
  
”Ai mikä juttu?” Emilia kysyy hämmästyneen kuuloisena.  
  
Teddy nielaisee. James pureskelee huuliaan ja vilkuilee häntä melkein niin kuin silloin teininä, kun hän oli muuttanut ensimmäiseen omaan kämppäänsä ja James tuli käymään ja penkoi koko hänen kirjahyllynsä läpi sillä aikaa kun hän oli vessassa. Kun hän tuli takaisin, James seisoi kirjahyllyn edessä _Mennyt maailma_ kädessään ja sanoi tosi pienellä äänellä, että oli vain halunnut nähdä mitä hän luki.  
  
”Ai mikä juttu?” Teddy sanoo, kun James kiemurtelee astiakaapin ovea vasten eikä vieläkään sano mitään. Hän kävelee Emilian ohi Jamesin viereen, niin lähelle kuin uskaltaa, sillä tavalla että heidän olkapäänsä ovat vastakkain.  
  
”Hei, Teddy”, Emilia sanoo ja kuulostaa ilahtuneelta, ”sinäkin olet vielä täällä. Minä sanoinkin juuri Jamesille, että minusta on ihanaa että te kaksi olette yhdessä. Te olette niin hyviä tyyppejä molemmat.”  
  
”Niin, tuota”, James sanoo ja kiemurtelee nyt Teddyn olkapäätä vasten, ”niin, minun piti kertoa Emilialle se juttu meidän suhteestamme.”  
  
”Ai”, Teddy sanoo ja taputtaa Jamesia ranteelle, vaikka se näyttääkin ihan erilaiselta eleeltä kuin hän etukäteen kuvitteli. Se näyttää siltä kuin hän nimenomaan yrittäisi näyttää siltä että uskaltaa koskea Jamesiin, koska hehän siis seurustelevat. ”Kerro vain. Ei minua haittaa. Minua ei siis ihan oikeasti haittaa, vaikka sinä kertoisit meidän suhteestamme muille. Täällä toimistolla.”  
  
”Eikö?” James kysyy tosi pienellä äänellä.  
  
”Kuinka söpöä”, Emilia sanoo.  
  
”Niin kuin että vaikka miten kauan me olemme olleet yhdessä”, Teddy sanoo. ”Minua ei siis haittaa, vaikka sinä vastaisitkin sellaisiin kysymyksiin, kun joku kysyy.”  
  
”Ahaa”, James sanoo muttei oikein kuulosta siltä kuin uskoisi.  
  
”Kyllä sinä voit kertoa ihmisille, että me olemme yhdessä”, Teddy sanoo ja taputtaa Jamesia ranteelle. Se näyttää kutakuinkin yhtä oudolta kuin edellisellä kerralla.  
  
”No siinä tapauksessa”, James sanoo ja nieleskelee hänen vieressään, ”tämä meidän juttuhan on aika uusi.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Emilia kysyy ja juo vähän lisää kahvia. ”Niinkö tosiaan? Kerro vain lisää. Ei minulla ole kiire.”  
  
”Se alkoi oikeastaan perjantaina”, James sanoo hitaasti ja vilkuilee Teddyä niin kuin kaipaisi vahvistusta, joten Teddy vain koettaa näyttää parhaansa mukaan siltä kuin oikeastaan haluaisikin, että James väittää heidän olevan yhdessä, vaikka eiväthän he ole. Hän ei vain ole ihan varma, miten sellainen ilme toteutetaan. ”Pikkujouluissa”, James sanoo hiukan varmemmalla äänellä. ”Minä olin tietenkin tykännyt Teddystä jo vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Olitko?” Teddy kysyy ja puraisee sitten itseään kieleen. Hämmennys kuulosti vähän liiankin aidolta. James tietenkin vain keksii tätä juttua sitä mukaa kuin puhuu. Ihan vain jottei Emilia enää pyydä Jamesia teatteriin.  
  
”Joo”, James sanoo ja suoristaa selkäänsä astiakaappia ja Teddyn olkapäätä vasten, ”olin minä. Mutta en oikein uskaltanut tehdä mitään aloitetta. Ajattelin että se olisi outoa, kun me olemme kuitenkin tunteneet niin pitkään. Enkä minä tiennyt että olisitko sinä sitten kuitenkin hetero. Ja kun minä olen vähän nuorempikin. Enkä ole lukenut kovin paljon kirjoja. Mutta sitten minä pyysin sinua tanssimaan –,” James kääntää katseensa taas Emiliaan ja hymyilee, ”- minä siis pyysin Teddyä tanssimaan, ja Teddy suostui, ja se oli niin mukavaa että me… sitten me menimme sieltä pikkujouluista minun luokseni.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Emilia sanoo ja tuijottaa heitä. Teddy toivoo ettei olisi napittanut villapaitaa ihan kiinni asti.  
  
”Niinpä”, James sanoo. ”Niin että tuota, siitä se sitten alkoi. Menikö tämä oikein, Teddy? Sopiiko että minä kerron sen näin? Täällä toimistolla?”  
  
”Sopii”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Ei siinä ollut liikaa yksityiskohtia”, Emilia sanoo ja iskee Teddylle silmää. ”Kyllä me edelleen pidämme sinua ihan vakavana lakiosaston työntekijänä. Muuten, minä en ole tainnut edes koskaan esittäytyä kunnolla –”  
  
Niin että sitten Teddy kättelee Emiliaa ja he juttelevat melkein minuutin tai ainakin kolmekymmentä sekuntia. Emilia kertoo, että ministeriöllä työskenteleminen on kyllä kivaa mutta että työtehtävät voisivat olla vähän haastavampia. Teddy kertoo, että hänkin aloitti harjoittelijana, silloin muutama vuosi sitten, ja samalla hän miettii että mahtaako James katsella häntä. Hänestä tuntuu vähän siltä, mutta hän ei uskalla vilkaista.  
  
”Pitäisiköhän meidän lähteä”, hän sanoo Jamesille. ”Kellohan on jo melkein viisi. Vai olitko sinä jäämässä vielä?”  
  
”Ei kun minä olin itse asiassa lähdössä”, James sanoo ja kuulostaa vähän yllättyneeltä. ”Mehän voimme siinä tapauksessa, tuota, lähteä yhdessä.”  
  
”Niin voimme”, Teddy sanoo. Se kuulostaa ihan loogiselta. Jos he oikeasti seurustelisivat, he varmaan lähtisivät yhdessä.  
  
”Selvä”, James sanoo. ”Käydään vain hakemassa auroriosastolta minun tavarani.”  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoo, ja sitten he hyvästelevät Emilian ja kävelevät ovesta rinnakkain, niin että olkapäät kolahtavat sekä toisiinsa että ovenkarmiin. James laittaa kämmenen hetkeksi hänen selälleen, ihan kevyesti vain. Se kai tarkoittaa, että hän voi kävellä ensimmäisenä. Niin hän tekeekin. Hän kävelee käytävää eteenpäin kohti auroriosastoa, ja siellä hän katsoo miten James kerää tavarat pöydältään ja työntää reppuun. Sitten James tulee taas käytävälle ja he lähtevät kävelemään. He kävelevät samaa matkaa pois töistä. Teddy ei ole koskaan kävellyt samaa matkaa pois töistä kenenkään kanssa, ellei sitten lasketa ensimmäistä viikkoa, kun Harry tuli joka ilta sanomaan, ettei harjoittelijana ihan oikeasti kannattanut tehdä ylitöitä.  
  
”Kiitos”, James sanoo kun he ovat ulkopuolella. Ilma on sellainen harmaa ja tiheänkostea ettei voi oikein olla varma, sataako vai ei. Jalkakäytävä on niin täynnä ihmisiä, että välillä joku kiireinen pujahtaa heidän välistään. James kävelee hiljaa melkein korttelin ja sitten vilkaisee Teddyä lastenvaunuja työntävän naisen olkapään yli. ”Minä aioin kertoa Emilialle, että sinä teit sen vain minun takiani.”  
  
Teddy nyökkää ja työntää kädet syvemmälle taskuihin. Lastenvaununainen kiihdyttää niin että he pääsevät taas kävelemään olkapäät melkein vastakkain.  
  
”Koska tämä alkaa olla aika paljon pyydetty”, James sanoo ja hieroo nenäänsä. ”En minä voi oikein pyytää että sinä ihan oikeasti esittäisit minun poikakaveriani. Sen takia minä aioin kertoa Emilialle totuuden.”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Minä en ole tutustunut koviin moneen tyyppiin ministeriössä”, Teddy sanoo ja miettii sitten, miksi sanoi sen. ”Ehkä muutamaan. Korkeintaan.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoo. ”Sinä siis haluaisit kavereita.”  
  
Teddy kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
”Eikä sinua haittaa esittää minun poikakaveriani”, James sanoo ja katselee häntä.  
  
Sehän kuulostaa ihan absurdilta. Se kuulostaa vähän siltä kuin hän ehdottaisi, että jos James auttaa häntä tutustumaan muihin, hän suostuu esittämään Jamesin poikakaveria. Ei se niin ole. Varmasti Jameskin tajuaa, ettei se niin ole. Teddyä ei vain haittaa se, jos joku luulee että hän ja James ovat yhdessä. Hän vilkaisee Jamesia, mutta James katselee häntä niin tarkasti, että hänen pitää kääntää katseensa pois saman tien.  
  
”Kuule”, James sanoo hitaasti, ”minä olen menossa pelaamaan huispausta yksien yliopistokaverien kanssa. Minun pitäisi varmaan tästä kohta jo mennä etten minä myöhästy. Mutta oletko sinä nyt varma ettet kuitenkin haluaisi, että minä lähettäisin Emilialle pöllön ja selittäisin koko jutun? Koska minä voin kyllä tehdä sen. Heti tänä iltana. Ja voin sanoa että se oli minun tyhmä ideani ja että sinä vain autoit koska olet niin hyvä kaveri.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Teddy sanoo. Hänen äänensä kuulostaa vähän siltä kuin hän olisi saamassa flunssan. Johtuu varmaan siitä, miten tiheänmärkä kylmä ilma pyrkii paidan alle. ”Minua ei tosiaan haittaa.”  
  
”Okei”, James sanoo ja ojentautuu taputtamaan häntä selkään. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoo vaikka tuntuu tosi oudolta.  
  
”Minä tästä nyt sitten menen”, James sanoo, ”ilmiinnyn loppumatkan kotiin niin en myöhästy sieltä pelistä. Ne tyypit ottavat huispauksen aika vakavasti. Nähdään huomenna töissä.”  
  
Teddy kävelee koko matkan kotiin. Alkaa sataa niin että kun hän lopulta on perillä, silmälasit ovat ihan märät. Hän tekee nopean puhdistusloitsun mutta silti niihin jää länttejä. Helvetti. Hän putsaa lasit vielä sillä hitaammalla loitsulla ja laittaa sitten vettä kiehumaan. Tekisi melkein mieli mennä sänkyyn lukemaan sitä artikkelia, mutta toisaalta kello on vasta viisi. Jameskin lähti vielä urheilemaan.  
  
Hän tosiaan taisi sanoa, ettei häntä haittaa vaikka James kertoisi kaikille toimistolla, että he seurustelevat.  
  
Niin hän tosiaan taisi sanoa.  
  
Hän menee isoimman teemukin ja vampyyrilainsäädäntöartikkelin kanssa sänkyyn ja koettaa keskittyä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Käytävillä on vielä aika hiljaista. Jamesia ei näy missään eikä ketään muutakaan, paitsi pari taloushallinnon vanhempaa naista, jotka kävelevät hänen ohitseen ja sanovat hyvää huomenta kutakuinkin yhtä välttelevästi kuin hän. Hän kiirehtii naisten ohi kohti lakiasioiden osastoa, mutta sitä ennen hänen pitää ohittaa auroriosasto. Hän hidastaa vähän. Jos James on siellä, pitääkö hänen mennä suutelemaan Jamesia? Ei kai nyt sentään? Hän riisuu villatakin hartioilta, työntää sen reppuun ja hidastaa askelia. James taisi ehdottaa vain yhtä suudelmaa. Ja hän on suudellut Jamesia jo kerran, eilen toimistotarvikekomerossa.  
  
Hän pysähtyy auroriosaston ovelle ja kurkistaa sisään. Huoneen perällä harjoitellaan ilmeisesti torjuntaloitsuja ja kyllästyneen näköinen sihteeri nuokkuu tuolillaan paperikasa sylissä. Harry seisoo huoneen kauimmaisessa nurkassa oman toimistonsa edessä ja juttelee Draco Malfoylle aika intensiivisen näköisesti. Jamesia ei kuitenkaan näy, joten Teddy peruuttaa kiireesti takaisin käytävälle. Harry kysyy häneltä joka kerta samat jutut, mitä hänelle kuuluu, onko hän saanut ystäviä, onko hän lukenut mitään mielenkiintoista viime aikoina. Hän ei nyt jaksa miettiä, mitä vastaisi niihin kysymyksiin. Siitä se vain johtuu, se että hän karkaa paikalta ennen kuin Harry huomaa hänet.  
  
”Teddy!”  
  
Se ei kuitenkaan ole Harry vaan James. Hän kääntyy äänen suuntaan. James kävelee häntä kohti nopeilla askelilla. Mutta Jameshan urheilee. Jamesilla on varmaan kova kunto. Sen takia James kävelee noin nopeasti.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo, pysähtyy hänen eteensä ja vilkuilee ympärilleen. Kukaan muu kuin käytävän leijonapatsas ei näe heitä. James kohottaa kättään ja taputtaa häntä käsivarrelle melkein kankean näköisesti. Ehkä Jamesin lihakset ovat kipeitä eilisestä huispauksesta. ”Sinä sitten tulit töihin.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. ”Niin sinäkin.”  
  
”Totta”, James sanoo ja hieroo nenäänsä. ”Minä olin tässä menossa auroriosastolle. Siellähän minä työskentelen. Sinä olet varmaan menossa kohti lakiasioita.”  
  
”Niin olen.”  
  
”Hienoa. Kuule, minä tässä mietin, että haluaisitko sinä vaikka pitää lounastauon samaan aikaan?” James katsoo häntä silmät kapeina. ”Minun kanssani siis. Tai haluaisitko sinä pitää lounastauon eri aikaan? Minä kyllä ymmärrän molemmat. Ihan kummin vain käy.”  
  
”Samaan aikaan sopii hyvin”, Teddy sanoo. Yleensä hän syö lounaan oman työpöytänsä ääressä. Sillä tavalla hän voi kätevästi lukea artikkeleita samalla. Ja jos lakiosastolla on lounasaikaan liian iloinen ja äänekäs meininki, hän etsii jonkin rauhallisen komeron.  
  
”Hyvä juttu”, James sanoo ja taputtaa häntä uudestaan käsivarteen. ”Minä vaikka tulen sitten hakemaan sinut. Sopisiko vaikka puoli yhdeltätoista?”  
  
”Se on oikein hyvä.”  
  
”Hienoa”, James sanoo. ”Minä tästä nyt sitten taidan –”  
  
”Teddy!”  
  
Teddy kääntyy kohti auroriosaston oviaukkoa. Harry seisoo ovensuussa, hymyilee heille leveästi ja vilkaisee sitten Draco Malfoyta, joka pujahtaa ovesta ulos ja lähtee kävelemään päinvastaiseen suuntaan käytävää salkkunsa kanssa.  
  
”Onpa hienoa, että minä sain teidät kiinni yhdessä”, Harry sanoo, vilkaisee muutaman kerran Malfoyn perään ja kävelee Teddyn ja Jamesin luokse. ”Aivan erinomaista.”  
  
”Isä kuule –”, James sanoo aika ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ei mitään _isä kuule_ ”, Harry sanoo ja taputtaa heitä molempia olkapäälle. ”Minä olen ostanut uppopaistimen. Se saa minkä vain maistumaan ranskalaisilta ja nugeteilta. Teidän pitää tulla kokeilemaan sitä. Tulkaa vaikka lounaalle lauantaina. Sopiiko se? Vai onko teillä jotain muuta? Ei kai sinulla kuitenkaan, Teddy?”  
  
Teddy pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mitä sinulle muuten kuuluu? Oletko lukenut mitään mielenkiintoista viime aikoina? Huomasitko että _Kirouksessa ja Rangaistuksessa_ oli artikkeli taikaolentorikoksiin liittyvän uutisoinnoin muuttumisesta Yhdysvalloissa sisällissodan jälkeen?” Harry vetää henkeä ja puristaa Teddyn olkapäätä kevyesti. ”Oletko saanut ystäviä? Ehkä James voisi auttaa sinua, James on aina ollut omituisen hyvä puhumaan ihmisille, varmaan peri sen äidiltään.”  
  
”Isä”, James sanoo painavalla äänellä, ”minun pitää mennä töihin. Ja niin Teddynkin.”  
  
”Mutta kai te tulette lauantaina lounaalle?” Harry kysyy ja katsoo heitä molempia vuorotellen. Teddy vilkaisee Jamesia. James vilkaisee häntä ja näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä. Harry ei tosiaan ole tainnut vielä kuulla, että he teeskentelevät olevansa yhdessä. ”Tulkaa nyt”, Harry sanoo hiljaisemmalla äänellä. ”Hermione lähettää minulle torstai-iltaisin pöllön ja kysyy että onko minulla mitään suunnitelmia, ja jos minulla ei ole, hän hakee minut Kotikoloon koko lauantaiksi. Se on tietenkin mukavaa, se että he huolehtivat etten minä ole koko viikonloppua yksikseni, mutta Hermionella on nyt poliittisia kiireitä, niin etten millään haluaisi vaivata häntä.”  
  
”Kyllä me tulemme”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee Teddyä melkein anteeksipyytävästi. ”Älä murehdi, isä.”  
  
”En minä murehdikaan”, Harry sanoo ja suoristaa silmälasejaan. ”Tämä vain on tällaista totuttelua. Eihän siitä erostakaan ole vielä kuin neljä vuotta.”  
  
”Minä ja Teddy tulemme lauantaina lounaalle”, James sanoo. ”Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä jatkamaan töitä, isä. Sinähän olet auroriosaston johtaja ja nyt on tiistaiaamu. Melkoinen kiire.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, Harry sanoo ja seuraa sitten Jamesia auroriosastolle. James vilkaisee vielä ovensuussa Teddyä olkansa yli ja muotoilee suullaan jotain, mikä saattaa olla _anteeksi_ tai ehkä _helvetti._ Teddy siristää silmiään mutta liian myöhään, James on jo kadonnut näkyvistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei, Teddy.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee ylös papereistaan. James pujottelee pöytien välistä kohti häntä ja hymyilee puolella suulla. ”Hei, James.”  
  
”Joko haluat lähteä syömään? Vai onko sinulla jotain kesken?”  
  
Hän koettaa pitää katseensa Jamesin silmissä. Huone on ainakin puolillaan hänen työkavereitaan, tai siis näitä ihmisiä joiden kanssa hän työskentelee, ja saattaa hyvinkin olla, että joku on jo kuullut hänestä ja Jamesista. Kukaan ei kyllä ole sanonut mitään. Mutta hän keskittyy kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi Jamesin silmiin eikä edes yritä vilkuilla, vilkuileeko joku heitä.  
  
”Mennään vain”, hän sanoo.  
  
He menevät taukohuoneeseen. Siellä on ainakin viisi ihmistä, mutta James vain kävelee ihmisten välistä, istuutuu tuolille pyöreän pöydän viereen ja työntää jalat pitkälle pöydän alle. Teddy seuraa perässä. Talouspuolen Annie tervehtii Jamesia ja James kysyy miten Annien koira voi. Se on kuulemma kuollut viikonloppuna. Siinä vaiheessa Teddy on jo saanut paahtoleipäpussin avattua ja ensimmäisen leivän raejuustolle, ja niinpä hän vetää vähän raejuustoa henkeen. James kuitenkin selviää tilanteesta ihan hyvin eikä näytä edes panikoivan, vaikka keskustelu muuttuikin yhtäkkiä niin synkäksi.  
  
”Mutta puhutaan jostain muusta”, Annie sanoo hetken päästä ja hymyilee Teddylle. Teddy katsoo kiireesti paahtoleipäänsä. ”Minä kuulin sellaista juttua että toimiston pikkujouluista on viimein ollut jotain iloakin.”  
  
”Älä nyt”, sanoo Joseph, vähän Teddyä vanhempi talousosaston sihteeri. ”Etkö muista mitä tapahtui sen harjoittelijan kanssa vuonna 2021?”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt jo puhumasta siitä”, Annie sanoo ja potkaisee Josephia nilkkaan. ”Me vain vähän pussailimme. Ei se jatkunut sen pitemmälle. Toisin kuin…”  
  
Annie katsoo Jamesia. James katsoo Teddyä ja pureskelee alahuultaan, ja Teddy tuijottaa takaisin. Ehkä Jamesia alkaa jo kaduttaa.  
  
”Mutta kai te tunsitte toisenne”, Joseph sanoo ja puraisee donitsia, ”ennen pikkujouluja? Vai oliko se ihan pikkujoulujuttu?”  
  
”Kyllä me tunsimme”, James sanoo hitaasti. Teddy nyökkää, ja James nielaisee, suoristaa olkapäät ja hymyilee Josephille ihan aidonnäköisen hymyn. ”Me olimme ystäviä jo lapsina. Mutta viime aikoina emme olleet hirveästi pitäneet yhteyttä.”  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Annie sanoo, noukkii lisää ruissipsejä pussista ja pureskelee huolellisesti. ”Kumpi teki aloitteen?”  
  
”Minä”, Teddy sanoo kutakuinkin samaan aikaan kun James sanoo, ”minä.”  
  
”Tai siis”, James sanoo sitten ja vilkuilee Teddyä, ”ehkä se meni vähän niin kuin vuorotellen. Minä kyllä pyysin Teddyä tanssimaan. Mutta Teddy –”, James nielaisee. ”- Teddy suuteli minua ensin.”  
  
”Ihanaa”, Annie sanoo.  
  
”Niinpä”, James sanoo ja ryhtyy sitten lusikoimaan muovirasiasta suuhun jotain, mikä näyttää vähän lasagnelta.  
  
”Aito toimistoromanssi”, Annie sanoo. ”Melkoista.”  
  
Hetken päätä Annie ja Joseph lähtevät, ja taukohuoneeseen jää enää kourallinen kiroustenpurun väkeä, mutta ne eivät ilmeisesti piittaa Teddystä ja Jamesista vaan juttelevat keskiaikaisesta kastelukannusta, joka löydettiin kuukausi sitten ja joka on tappanut jo ainakin viisitoista huonekasvia. Teddyn pitää hidastaa vähän syömistahtia, koska hänen vatsansa alkaa olla jo täynnä ja James vain jatkaa syömistä ja katselee ulos ikkunasta. Ehkä Jamesin muovirasia on taiottu pohjattomaksi.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo hiljaisella äänellä, kun kastelukannukeskustelu on kiivaimmillaan ja James laskee vihdoin lusikan kädestään, ”onko tämä outoa?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
James puree suupieltään niin kuin koettaisi olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”Helvetin outoa”, Teddy sanoo. ”Mutta ei se haittaa.”  
  
James hymyilee hänelle ja painaa sitten suupielet takaisin alas. ”Sinun pitää sitten sanoa minulle heti, jos haluat lopettaa tämän.”  
  
”Kyllä minä sanon. Mutta en minä halua.”  
  
James vilkuilee häntä. ”Okei. Sinulla on vielä raejuustoa jäljellä.”  
  
”En minä saa syötyä koko purkkia kerralla”, hän sanoo, ja James näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
Iltapäivällä lakiosaston sihteeri Rose tuo hänelle alustavia raportteja tutkittavaksi ja sanoo sitten, että se James vaikuttaa tosi kivalta tyypiltä. Hän hymyilee Roselle ja sanoo että niin vaikuttaa, ja Rose kehuu hänen paperiliitintään ennen kuin palaa oman pöytänsä ääreen. Hän tuijottaa niitä raportteja ja koettaa muistaa, onko joskus jutellut Rosen kanssa. Ehkä ensimmäisissä pikkujouluissa, silloin kun hän oli juuri aloittanut harjoittelijana ja häntä jännitti paljon enemmän kuin olisi pitänyt ja tuntui siltä, että nyt hänen pitäisi tutustua kaikkiin työkavereihinsa, nyt heti tai muuten olisi liian myöhäistä. Hän joi vähän liikaa kermakaljaa tyhjään vatsaan, ja kun Rose sitten kysyi muuten ihan onnistuneen keskustelun päätteeksi että mitä hänen vanhempansa tekevät työkseen, häntä alkoi itkettää. Vähän myöhemmin Rose koputti miestenvessan oveen ja kysyi tarvitsiko hän jotain, nenäliinoja ehkä, tai suklaata, tai juttuseuraa. Hän teeskenteli ettei ollut siellä, ja kun Rosen askeleet olivat lopulta menneet, hän kaikkoontui karkuun parin komeron kautta.  
  
Hän lukee suurimman osan niistä raporteista ja jättää loput huomiselle. Vähän ennen neljää James kurkistaa lakiosaston ovesta sisään ja kysyy, onko hänellä vielä hommia. Hän sanoo että ehkä puoleksi tunniksi, ja James sanoo odottavansa kuntosalilla, vaikka ei hän sitä tarkoittanut. Hän yrittää ensin tehdä hommansa nopeasti ettei James joutuisi odottamaan, ja sitten hän alkaa miettiä, onko vähän hassua jos hän ilmestyy kuntosalille aiemmin kuin oli sanonut. Niinpä hän lajittelee klemmareita kunnes on mennyt puoli tuntia, ja sitten hänelle tulee kiire.  
  
Kuntosali on ministeriön alakerrassa. Hän ei ole käynyt siellä, paitsi ehkä ihan ensimmäisenä päivänä, kun hänelle näytettiin että missä mikäkin paikka on. James makaa selällään ikävännäköisellä penkillä ja työntää käsipainoja ylös alas, ja käsipainot huutelevat kohtuullisen epäkohteliaita solvauksia. Jamesilla ei ole paitaa päällä eikä oikeastaan housujakaan paitsi shortsit, jotka eivät ylety edes puoleenväliin reittä. Teddy törmää ovenkulmaan.  
  
”Ai, hei”, James sanoo, ja käsipaino sanoo jotain sellaista kuin että _helvetin runkkari, yritä nyt tosissasi_. ”Minä tykkään niistä aika aggressiivisina”, James sanoo, laskee käsipainon lattialle ja napauttaa taikasauvalla, niin että sen kiroilu vaimenee olemattomiin. ”Siitä tulee puhtia.”  
  
”Oletko sinä valmis? Vai olisitko sinä halunnut vielä treenata?”  
  
”Kyllä minä voin lähteä. Tein vain ihan kevyen sarjan sillä aikaa kun odottelin sinua. Vai olisitko sinä halunnut jäädä vielä hetkeksi?”  
  
”Jäädä? Tännekö?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Tämä ei oikein ole minun juttuni.”  
  
”Ahaa”, James sanoo, kävelee seinustalla olevan hanan luo ja kumartuu pesemään kasvot. Selkäranka pilkottaa vaaleanruskean ihon alta ja shortsien vyötärö vaikuttaa vähän valuvan. Teddy räpyttelee kiireesti silmiään ja kääntyy katsomaan muualle mutta lyö samalla olkapäänsä naulakkoon. ”Haluatko kokeilla joskus?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kuntosalia”, James sanoo ja kävelee hänen luokseen ilman paitaa. James pysähtyy aivan hänen eteensä, ja sitten hän tajuaa että Jamesin reppu ja vaateröykkiö ovat ihan hänen jaloissaan. Hän astuu syrjään, ja James kaivaa repusta pyyhkeen ja kävelee sitten takaisin hanan luo. ”Voidaan käydä yhdessä, jos haluat. Minä voin neuvoa.”  
  
”En usko että olisin kovin hyvä.”  
  
”Minäkin tykkään kyllä enemmän joukkuelajeista”, James sanoo ja virnistää hänelle, ”mieluiten sellaisista joissa lennetään. Mutta tämäkin on joskus rentouttavaa.”  
  
_Rentouttavaa_ , Teddy ajattelee. James kastelee pyyhkeen ja hieroo sillä niskaansa, eikä Teddyllä kyllä ole yhtään rentoutunut olo.  
  
”Mennäänkö?” James sanoo ja laittaa vihdoin t-paidan päälle.  
  
He kävelevät vierekkäin ulos ministeriöstä ja sitten koko matkan Viistokujalle asti. Muutaman kerran Teddy unohtaa ihan kokonaan, että he teeskentelevät kävelevänsä yhtä matkaa kotiin koska seurustelevat, ja sitten hän vain ajattelee, että he kävelevät yhtä matkaa kotiin, hän ja James. Hän hymyilee Jamesin jutuille ja James tönii häntä kyynärpäällä käsivarteen, kevyesti vain, ja välillä James puhuu ihan oikeistakin jutuista, niin kuin vaikka siitä miten Harry ei ole vieläkään oikein toipunut avioerosta, istuskelee vain kotona ja näyttää hämmästyneeltä.  
  
Siihen Teddy ei osaa sanoa mitään. Hän on hetken aikaa hiljaa ja sitten hän sanoo että on aina ollut Jamesille vähän kateellinen isästä ja äidistä, jotka ovat hengissä. Sitten hän vetää syvään henkeä. Tuntuu typerältä edes sanoa jotain tuollaista. Eihän se Jamesin vika ole. Ja hän on jo kaksikymmentäkahdeksanvuotias. Hän ei muista vanhemmistaan yhtään mitään. Hän ei ole edes varsinaisesti ollut _surullinen_ siitä että äiti ja isä kuolivat, ei muulla kuin sellaisella myöhästyneellä jähmeällä ikävällä, joka muistuttaa enemmän kolotusta.  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, James sanoo, nostaa käden hänen selälleen ja painaa sen hetkeksi siihen villatakin läpi.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Älä nyt hitossa pyydä anteeksi”, James sanoo ja taputtaa häntä selkään ennen kuin vetää kätensä pois. ”Kuule, meidän osastolta on huomenna menossa väkeä kaljalle töiden jälkeen. Margien tyttö sai töitä, me juhlimme kai sitä. Sinä voisit tulla mukaan.”  
  
Hän aikoo sanoa Jamesille, ettei sellainen oikein ole hänen juttunsa. Mutta ei hän kuitenkaan sano. He ovat Viistokujalla siinä _Kujeilevien Korujen_ edessä, josta hän kääntyy kohta toiseen suuntaan ja James toiseen, eikä hän halua käyttää näitä viimeisiä hetkiä koettamalla selittää Jamesille, että olisi kyllä ihan mukavaa käydä kaljalla töiden jälkeen, mutta hän ei ikinä keksi mitään sanottavaa, ja sitten hänestä alkaa tuntua siltä että hän on ihan ulkopuolinen eikä kukaan oikeastaan kaipaa häntä sinne, ja niinpä hän yleensä mieluiten vain menee suosiolla kotiin, missä ei tarvitse olla hauska eikä nauraa oikeissa kohdissa.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, hän sanoo, James hymyilee hänelle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Joko sinä olet valmis?” James kysyy ja istuutuu hänen työpöydälleen. Hän vilkaisee kelloa. Se on vartin yli neljä. Hänellä on oikeastaan pari paperia kesken, tarkemmin sanottuna ne, jotka ovat Jamesin takapuolen alla. James kai huomaa, minne hänen katseensa johtaa, koska tämä siirtyy pari tuumaa oikealle. ”Sori.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoo ja ottaa paperit. ”Minun pitäisi oikeastaan lukea nämä loppuun. Mutta voithan sinä mennä edeltä. Tai siis, sinä voit mennä jo niin minä sitten…”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mikään kiire”, James sanoo ja taputtaa häntä olkapäälle. ”Hei, Rose? Onko sinulla vielä töitä? Haluatko opettaa minulle sen paperintaitteluloitsun josta kehuskelit viime viikolla?”  
  
Teddy kuuntelee puolella korvalla, kun James ja Rose juttelevat toimistoloitsuista ja sitten vähän muustakin, siitä miten ikkunoista vuotaa kylmää ilmaa tähän aikaan vuodesta ja miten onnetonta velhojen representaatio on jästien televisio-ohjelmissa. James arvelee, että se johtuu siitä, etteivät jästit tiedä että heitä on oikeasti olemassa. Ja Teddy siirtelee papereita pöydällä ja sitten lopulta onnistuu vähän lukemaankin, niin että viidentoista minuutin päästä hän on valmis. Hän pakkaa reppunsa ja vilkuilee Jamesia, joka hymyilee heti kun tajuaa, että hän katsoo.  
  
”Kuule James”, Rose sanoo ja tarttuu Jamesta repunhihnasta, ”varokin sitten ettet särje Teddyn sydäntä. Koska muuten minä pistän ikävimmät toimistotaikani sinun perääsi ja koko auroriosasto menee ihan sekaisin.”  
  
”En usko että siitä on vaaraa”, James sanoo.  
  
Rose jää vielä toimistolle. Teddy kävelee Jamesin perässä käytävälle. Kopiohuoneen kohdalla James tarttuu häntä käsivarresta ja sitten irrottaa otteensa ja pyytää anteeksi, ja hän tarttuu Jamesia käsivarresta, kunnes seuraavan oven kohdalla hänen on pakko irrottaa otteensa että he mahtuvat oviaukosta. Hän työntää hihoja kyynärpäihin ja sitten taas ranteita kohti, ja James kysyy onko hänellä nälkä. Kuulemma pubissa on kyllä ranskalaisia ja sellaista, mutta James ei haluaisi mennä sinne kovin nälkäisenä. Niinpä he pysähtyvät katukojulle ja hän katselee, miten James syö mahdottoman kokoisen hampurilaisen hämmentävän nopeasti. Välillä James hymyilee hänelle. Hänen tekee mieli sanoa, että Jamesin leualla on majoneesia. Ehkä hän jopa voisi itse pyyhkäistä sen pois. Mutta ennen kuin hän saa kerättyä tarpeeksi rohkeutta, James huomaa sen itse ja pyyhkäisee kämmenselkään.  
  
Pubissa James tilaa heille yhteiset ranskalaiset ja kaksi kermakaljaa ja pitää sitten kättä hänen selällään, kun he pujottelevat pöytien välistä kohti ikkunaa. Hän tuntee tietenkin melkein kaikki auroriosaston ihmiset nimeltä, mutta ei ole sanonut melkein kenellekään muuta kuin hyvää huomenta.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo kaikille ja puristaa Teddyn olkapäätä, ”tehän tunnette Teddyn.”  
  
”Totta kai”, sanoo Margie, nelikymppinen aurori joka puristaa Teddyn kättä niin lujaa että nivelet naksahtelevat. ”Sinun äitisi on minun idoleitani. Minä tapasin hänet kerran teini-ikäisenä kun hän oli Tylypahkassa kertomassa aurorikoulutuksesta. Minä pyysin Kingsleytä ottamaan meistä yhteiskuvan ja sitten se oli minulla sängyn päällä ainakin viisi vuotta.”  
  
”Margie, tuo on vähän liikaa”, sanoo Josie, jolta Teddy on joskus lainannut klemmareita.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Margie sanoo ja hymyilee hänelle. ”Minä yritin vain sanoa, että sinun äitisi oli mahtava.”  
  
”Ei se mitään. Tai siis, kiitos.”  
  
”Me kuulimmekin jo, että Jamesilla oli hyvät pikkujoulut viime viikolla”, Josie sanoo. ”Ja hyvä niin, puolet meidän toimiston väestä oli jo ihastunut Jamesiin, ja mitä siitäkin olisi tullut että joku olisi lähtenyt treffeille pomon pojan kanssa –”  
  
”Lopettakaa jo”, James sanoo mutta nauraa samalla. Jamesin toinen käsi nappaa ranskalaisia tasaisella tahdilla ja toinen on penkillä aivan Teddyn reiden vieressä. Hän siirtää jalkaansa vähän Jamesin suuntaan, ihan vain jotta saa polvensa mukavammin pöydän alle, ja James säpsähtää mutta laskee sitten sen käden hänen polvelleen. Se tuntuu aika kivalta.  
  
”Ehkä te voisitte omin sanoin kertoa, että miten siinä oikein noin kävi”, Josie sanoo.  
  
James pitää kätensä Teddyn polvella ja kertoo sitten koko jutun. Tai tietenkään James ei mainitse sitä, ettei mikään niistä jutuista tapahdu _oikeasti._ Mutta muuten James pysyy kyllä ihan totuudessa. Teddy juo kermakaljaansa tasaiseen tahtiin ja hymyilee lasin takana, kun James puhuu siitä tanssimisesta ja miten he lähtivät sieltä Jamesin luo, ja sitten siitä miten Teddy suuteli Jamesia seuraavana maanantaina toimistotarvikekomerossa. Noin vain. Melkein yllättäen. Samalla James puristaa vähän Teddyn polvea.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minun takkini jäi muuten perjantaina sinun luoksesi”, Teddy sanoo, kun he astuvat pubista ulos kadulle. Kello on melkein kahdeksan, pubista kuuluu naurua ja täällä ulkona ilma on kosteaa ja kylmää.  
  
”Ai”, James sanoo ja kääntää takin kauluksia ylöspäin. ”Haluatko tulla hakemaan sen nyt?”  
  
Jamesin yksiö on yhtä sekaisin kuin viimeksikin. James kävelee kenkien yli keittiöön ja sanoo keittävänsä teetä. Teddyn takki on sohvanreunalla, luultavasti juuri siinä mihin hän jätti sen. Hän kävelee sen luo, taittelee syliinsä ja istuutuu sitten sohvalle. ”No”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä, ”oliko sinulla kivaa?”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Se mitä Margie sanoi sinun äidistäsi –”  
  
”Ei se haitannut.”  
  
James kävelee kahden teemukin kanssa olohuoneeseen, ojentaa toisen hänelle ja istuutuu sitten hänen viereensä. Sohva imaisee heidät syvemmälle niin että heidän olkapäänsä nojaavat toisistaan. ”Mutta sinä et tykkää että muut ihmiset puhuvat heistä. Paitsi että lapsena sinä halusit kuulla kaikki isän tarinat.”  
  
”Se vain on… minä en tuntenut heitä. Niin että kun joku ihan vieras ihminen kertoo heistä, se tuntuu siltä kuin…” Kutakuinkin siltä kuin joku yrittäisi varastaa äidin ja isän häneltä. Mutta eihän se niin ole. Kyllä hän sen tietää.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo, laittaa käden hänen polvelleen ja taputtaa vähän kömpelösti, ”ei sen tarvitse olla okei. Minä luulen että tuollaiset jutut ovat sellaisia, ettei niistä ikinä toivu ihan kokonaan. Ei isäkään taida toipua. Aina kun joku ottaa yllättäen puheeksi hänen vanhempansa niin hän menee ihan oudoksi.”  
  
Teddy katselee Jamesin sormia. James vetää kätensä pois.  
  
”Rose on aika mukava”, James sanoo.  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy sanoo. Hän on unohtanut juoda teetään. Hän ottaa hörpyn mutta se onkin liian kuumaa.  
  
”Miten se menikään, se mitä hän sanoi”, James sanoo ja koettaa kääntyä Teddyä kohti, mutta sohva upottaa ja Jamesin polvi osuu Teddyä vatsaan, ”se että minä en saa särkeä sinun sydäntäsi tai hän tuhoaa auroriosaston toimistotarvikkeilla.”  
  
”Ei se tainnut mennä ihan niin.”  
  
”Onko teillä ollut jotain juttua?”  
  
”Ei. Ei ollenkaan.”  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
”Minä vain –”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Hän jutteli minulle niissä ekoissa pikkujouluissa, jossa minä olin. Sitten hän kysyi minun vanhemmistani niin kuin he olisivat olleet elossa. Minua alkoi itkettää.”  
  
”Hitto”, James sanoo hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Minä menin vessaan piiloon ja kaikkoonnuin sieltä.”  
  
James puree suupieliään.  
  
”Naura vain.”  
  
”Ei minua naurata”, James sanoo ja hymyilee vähän. ”Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?”  
  
”Ei mitään.”  
  
”Ei mitään?”  
  
”Seuraavalla viikolla töissä minä välttelin häntä niin hyvin kuin pystyin. Ja sen jälkeen me emme ole juurikaan jutelleet.”  
  
”Vai niin”, James sanoo ja naputtaa kynsillä teemukin kylkiä. ”Tykkäätkö sinä hänestä?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten Jamesia, ”tai siis en. En sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Koska jos sinä tykkäät hänestä, niin sitten tämä meidän juttuhan on sinulle vähän hankala.”  
  
”En minä tykkää hänestä.”  
  
”Ja kai sinä tajuat, että minä voisin joka tapauksessa esitellä sinua ihmisille, ja kutsua sinua paikkoihin, ja keksiä puhuttavaa silloin kun sinä menet hiljaiseksi. Me voisimme joka tapauksessa olla ystäviä. Ei sinun tarvitse suostua teeskentelemään että me seurustelemme.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Niin mitä?”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Minä en ihan oikeasti ole ihastunut Roseen. Enkä ole ollutkaan.”  
  
”Okei”, James sanoo hitaasti. ”Etkä kehenkään muuhunkaan ministeriössä, niinkö se oli?”  
  
Teddy pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mitä sinä sitten –”, James sanoo, huokaisee ja leijuttaa teemukin lattialle. ”Mitä Victoirelle kuuluu?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
James puree alahuultaan.  
  
”Victoirelle kuuluu kai ihan hyvää”, Teddy sanoo hitaasti. ”En minä tiedä. Me kirjoittelemme pari kertaa vuodessa. Hän asuu Pariisissa ja työskentelee jotenkin kartoituksen parissa. Hän kai tekee loitsut niihin karttoihin.”  
  
”Pari kertaa vuodessa?”  
  
”Siitä on ikuisuus kun me seurustelimme.”  
  
”Silloin kun minä muutin siihen ensimmäiseen omaan kämppääni”, James sanoo ja naputtelee sormenpäillä sohvan selkämystä, ”te olitte yhdessä. Ei siitä kovin kauan ole.”  
  
”Se oli vain sellainen lyhyt juttu”, Teddy sanoo. Ei hänen pitäisi kertoa sitä juttua. James on aina ollut niin paljon nuorempi kuin hän, ettei ole tullut mieleenkään jutella mistään ihastumisjutuista. Eivätkä he ole enää aikoihin olleet niin läheisiä kuin lapsina. Mutta tässä hän kuitenkin istuu Jamesin sohvalla, Jamesin sormet ovat parin tuuman päässä hänen olkapäästään ja Jamesin polvi painaa kevyesti hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. ”Hän oli sen kesän Lontoossa ja me kävimme kahvilla. Ja sitten me, tuota, menimme minun kämpälleni.”  
  
”Harrastamaan seksiä”, James sanoo ja nyökkää. Teddy vilkaisee Jamesia, ja tämä nostaa molemmat kämmenet pystyyn. Polvi painuu vähän tiukemmin Teddyn rintaa vasten. ”En minä väitä että tietäisin siitä juuri mitään. Seksistä naisten kanssa. Tiedän hädin tuskin sen että jotkut tykkäävät sellaisesta. Jatka nyt vain.”  
  
Hän koettaa lopettaa hymyilemisen muttei oikein onnistu. Sitten hän ajattelee taas Victoirea. ”Se vain tuntui jotenkin helpolta. Vähän niin kuin laittaisi päälle vanhan takin joka ei oikein enää sovi, mutta tuntuu kuitenkin tutulta.”  
  
”Onpa romanttista”, James sanoo ja tönäisee häntä olkapäähän.  
  
”Ei tämä ole romanttinen tarina”, hän sanoo ja tönäisee vuorostaan Jamesia, vaikka tee huojuu mukissa.  
  
”No ei selvästi ole”, James sanoo, ”Victoirehan on nätti kuin mikä ja niin fiksu että pelottaa aina kun joutuu hänen kanssaan edes samaan huoneeseen, ja sinä vertaat häntä vanhaan takkiin.”  
  
”No nyt ainakin tiedät että miksi hän häipyi.”  
  
James naurahtaa mutta aika lyhyesti. ”Hänkö häipyi?”  
  
”Hän tajusi sen takkijutun vähän nopeammin kuin minä. En minä ole siitä katkera tai mitään.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja tönäisee häntä olkapäähän ihan vain sormenpäillä.  
  
”Enkä minä ole enää kovin yksinäinen.”  
  
”Kuule”, James sanoo ja jättää kämmenen hänen käsivarrelleen, ”kun minä olin lapsi, sinä olit aina minun suurin idolini. Isä taisi joskus olla melkein mustasukkainen. Minä halusin aina tehdä kaiken niin kuin sinä. Minä halusin samanlaiset vaatteet ja puhua samoista jutuista vaikka eihän se ollut mitenkään mahdollista kun minä olin kuitenkin koko ajan seitsemän vuotta nuorempi. Minä tietenkin halusin aina olla sen ikäinen kuin sinä milloinkin olit. Ja minäkin halusin vaaleansinisen tukan.”  
  
”Onpa hölmöä.”  
  
”Niin oli”, James sanoo ja nyppäisee nukkaa hänen hihastaan. ”Mutta olet sinä edelleen tosi kiva. Victoire teki virheen kun jätti sinut.”  
  
”Kyllä minä ymmärrän miksi hän teki sen.”  
  
”Minä en”, James sanoo ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. ”Hei, haluatko katsoa jonkun leffan? Televisio pitää viritellä tähän sohvalle, tämä on ainoa kohta kämppää missä jästiteknologia toimii kunnolla. Mutta me voimme olla sängyllä. Se on ihan mukavaa kun siirtelee tyynyjä. Katsotaan jotain kivaa. Mistä sinä tykkäät?”  
  
”Psykologisista trillereistä.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoo ja hymyilee. ”Minä pidän romanttisista komedioista. Mieluiten sellaisista missä on homoja. Meidän pitää kai vain tapella.”  
  
Teddy kuitenkin antaa Jamesin valita leffan. Sitten he käyvät ostamassa kulman takana olevasta kaupasta ruokaa ja suklaata ja sen jälkeen siirtelevät tyynyjä Jamesin sängyllä kunnes saavat sekä ne että itsensä asettumaan siihen sopivasti. Jamesin vasen käsivarsi on ihan lähellä Teddyä, valot ovat pimeinä eikä James tunnu huomaavan, että välillä hän katselee Jamesin suupieliä eikä elokuvaa. Vaikka ei hän paljon katsele. Ihan vähän vain.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
  
Jossain soi herätyskello. Se ei kuitenkaan ole hänen.  
  
Hän työntää kyynärpäät patjaan ja kurkistaa tyynyjen välistä. Herätyskello lakkaa soimasta. Aamuaurinko valaisee oranssin sohvan, sohvan alla näkyy vilahdus televisiota ja James seisoo keittiössä boksereissa ja t-paidassa ja heiluttelee jotain, mikä näyttää paistinpannulta.  
  
”Ai sinä olet hereillä”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä. ”Huomenta. Kello on puoli seitsemän.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Jamesia. Suussa maistuu ihan kamalalta mutta muuten hänellä on ihan hyvä olo.  
  
”Sinä nukahdit siihen”, James sanoo ja kääntyy selin häneen, kurkottelee jotain ylähyllyltä, ”juuri ennen loppuratkaisua. Mutta kyllä he päätyivät yhteen. Tykkäätkö enemmän vadelmasta vai karhunvatukasta?”  
  
”Minäkö siis –”  
  
”En viitsinyt herättää sinua. Ajattelin että torkkuisit hetken ja sitten heräisit itse, mutta sinä rupesitkin kuorsaamaan.” James pyöräyttää lettupannua ja nappaa sitten letun loitsulla kiinni, ennen kuin se putoaa lattialle. ”Minä nukuin sohvalla.”  
  
Teddy pyörähtää selälleen. Hänestä tuntuu että James katsoo häntä, joten hän painaa silmät kiinni ja kämmenpohjat silmäkuoppiin. Tietenkään hän ei halua että James ajattelee, että hän olisi helpottunut siitä ettei James nukkunut samassa sängyssä hänen kanssaan. Eikä hän edes taida olla helpottunut. Niin että kaikki on ihan kunnossa.  
  
James paistaa lettuja vielä jonkin aikaa ja jättää sitten lettukasan folioloitsun alle ja menee suihkuun. Teddy istuu sängynreunalla ja katselee ikkunasta ulos. Jamesin kämppä on aika korkealla, niin että ikkunasta näkyy kattoja ja muutama pyykkinaru, jotka vaeltavat aina siihen kohtaan, jossa on kaikkein aurinkoisinta. Hänelläkin oli sellainen mutta se hukkui viime muutossa. Auringonvalo häilyy katoilla ja kurkottaa ikkunan läpi hänen polvilleen, ja sitten hän katselee niitä ja miettii, että eihän hän voi mennä töihin samoissa vaatteissa kuin eilen. Joku saattaisi arvata, ettei hän mennyt yöksi kotiin.  
  
”Haluatko käydä suihkussa?” James kysyy kylpyhuoneen ovensuusta ja kävelee pelkkä pyyhe päällä keittiöön. ”Minä lainaan sinulle vaatteita.”  
  
Kylpyhuoneen peili on huurussa ja lattia lämpimänkostea. Ilma tuoksuu shampoolta. Ehkä toimistossa joku huomaa, että Teddyn tukka tuoksuu ihan Jamesin shampoolta. Kun hän palaa olohuoneeseen, James leijuttaa hänelle kasan puhtaita vaatteita ja seisoo sitten selin häneen puuhaamassa jotain lettujen kanssa, kun hän pukeutuu. Ei häntä varsinaisesti hermostuta, vähän vain tuntuu oudolta. James voisi käännähtää ympäri milloin tahansa mutta ei käännähdä, ja toisaalta ei hän oikein tiedä, mitä niin kummallista siinäkään olisi. Hän asettelee Jamesin boksereiden vyötärönauhan niin ettei se jää ruttuun ihoa vasten. Ne ovat kyllä hyvät bokserit, aika sileää kangasta. Ja hyvä tummanvioletti sävy. Hiukan liian isot hänelle mutta ainakaan eivät purista.  
  
”Sopivatko ne?”  
  
Hän nostaa katseensa. James nostelee lettuja kahdelle lautaselle mutta ei varsinaisesti ole enää selin. ”Aika hyvin.”  
  
James hymyilee puolella suulla. ”Hienoa. Kai sinulla on nälkä? Sinähän nukahdit eilen ennen jälkimmäistä iltapalaa.”  
  
Teddy laittaa farkut jalkaan ja varmistaa että t-paidan helma ei jää niiden alle, ja sitten hän menee pöydän ääreen. Hän ei pysty syömään kaikkia lettuja, joita James laittaa hänen eteensä, mutta suurimman osan kuitenkin. Jamesin tukka on aivan pörrössä, t-paita retkottaa vähän toisella olkapäällä ja shampoo tuoksuu edelleen, ja kaikki on kummallisen mukavaa. Siitä on niin pitkä aika kun Teddy on syönyt aamupalan jonkun toisen ihmisen kanssa, ellei mummoa sitten lasketa, ja mummon luonakin hän jää nykyään aika harvoin yöksi. On niin helppoa kaikkoontua omaan kotiinsa.  
  
”Sori”, James sanoo kun heidän polvensa kolahtavat toisiinsa pöydän alla.  
  
He tietenkin menevät töihin yhdessä. James vilkaisee vielä itseään eteisen peilistä, nykäisee tukkaansa ja irvistää, ja Teddy seisoo eteisessä kengät jalassa ja aikoo sanoa ettei siinä mitään vikaa ole, Jamesin tukassa siis. Hän kuitenkin nielaisee sen viime hetkellä. James kysyy haluaako hän ilmiintyä, mutta ulkona aurinko häämöttää yhä ohuiden pilvien takaa eikä heillä ole kiire. He kävelevät koko matkan eivätkä puhu juuri mitään. On kyllä mukavaa kävellä jonkun kanssa samaan suuntaan. Perillä he kävelevät vierekkäin käytäviä pitkin kunnes tulevat auroriosaston ovelle. James taputtaa Teddyä olkapäälle ja kysyy, mihin aikaan hän haluaisi syödä lounasta.  
  
Lakiosastolla hän istuutuu oman työpöytänsä ääreen. On jotenkin aika valoisa olo. Ehkä se johtuu säästä. Hän potkaisee kengät pöydän alle, täyttää pöydän raporteilla ja miettii niitä lettuja Jamesin pienessä keittiössä. James ojensi hänelle karhunvatukkahillopurkin kun hän ei osannut päättää. Kuulemma se on paremmin onnistunutta. Sitten vähän myöhemmin James nauroi että hänellä on sitä leuassa ja kun hän ei itse tajunnut että missä kohti, James ojentautui pyyhkäisemään sen sormenpäillä pois.  
  
”Huomenta, Teddy.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee ylös raporteista. Rose leijuttaa paperipinoa kohti omaa työpöytäänsä.  
  
”Huomenta, Rose”, hän sanoo. ”Mitä kuuluu?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo iltapäivällä, kun he ovat lähdössä töistä, ”mitä sinä teet tänä iltana?”  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoo, ja niinpä James vie hänet pelaamaan huispausta. Tai ei hän varsinaisesti pelaa. Hän istuu kaatuneella puunrungolla ja lukee amerikkalaista taikaolentojen asioihin keskittyvää lehteä. Koulutuspoliittisten ratkaisujen muutoksista kertova kolumni on aika hyvä. Toisinaan melkein hätkähtää kun muistaa, että seitsemänkymmentäluvun alussa isä oli onnekas kun sai mennä Tylypahkaan. Tai ehkä isä olisi edelleen onnekas, vaikka se tapahtuisi nyt. Siitä tulee kylmän vihainen olo, sellainen että tekee mieli huutaa jollekulle mutta ei oikein tiedä kenelle, ja toisaalta tuntuu siltä ettei se ole ihan kokonaan hänen vihaansa. Hän on vihainen isän puolesta koska sillä tavalla tuntuu kuin hän ei olisi menettänyt isää ihan kokonaan.  
  
”Ei kai sinua palella?”  
  
Hän nostaa katseensa lehdestä. James leijuu luudanvarren päällä hänen edessään ja pyörittää nilkkoja. James on jättänyt takkinsa jonnekin ja ilmeisesti nykinyt paidankaulusta löysemmälle, iho kiiltää lämpimänä ja varmaan nihkeänä ja tuuli on pörröttänyt tukkaa vielä entisestään. ”Ei lainkaan.”  
  
”Sinä voisit kyllä pelata jos haluaisit”, James sanoo.  
  
”Minä en ole pelannut huispausta viiteentoista vuoteen”, hän sanoo ja James näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä, ”enkä ole lentänyt varmaan kymmeneen vuoteen. Niin että pelaa sinä vain. Ei minulla ole hätää. Teitä on kiva katsella.”  
  
”Ai onko”, James sanoo ja nykäisee t-paidan kaula-aukkoa. ”Sinähän vain luet.”  
  
”Tee joku oikein hieno syöksy”, Teddy sanoo, vaikka nyt hänenkin kasvonsa alkavat tuntua vähän lämpimiltä, ”niin minä katselen. Mutta turvallisesti. Et sitten putoa.”  
  
”En minä putoa”, James sanoo ja hymyilee hänelle leveästi ennen kuin kääntää luudan melkein kohti taivasta. Hän puree hampaat alahuuleen. Ei olisi pitänyt yllyttää. James kiertää pienen kierroksen taivaalla ja ohjaa sitten luudan kohti maata, ja Teddy puristaa lehden sivuja ja pidättää hengitystä. Viime hetkellä James suoristaa luudan ja vilkuilee häntä. Hän nostaa peukalon pystyyn ja James näyttää tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Hänen polvensa kyllä tärisevät hiukan.  
  
Sitten peli jatkuu eikä James onneksi enää tee mitään holtittomia syöksyjä. Teddy katselee Jamesia vähän aikaa ja sitten lukee jutun vampyyreiden arjesta pienessä iowalaisessa kaupungissa, mutta jossain vaiheessa hän huomaa jääneensä taas katselemaan Jamesia. James näyttää niin onnelliselta lentäessään. Tai kyllä Jamesin pelikaveritkin varmaan näyttävät, mutta ei hän niitä katsele. Hän ei tunne niitä. Ei sillä etteivätkö ne varmaan olisi kivoja. Mutta mieluummin hän katselee Jamesia, joka rupeaa vilkuilemaan häntä olkansa yli enemmän ja enemmän pelin loppua kohti, niin kuin ajattelisi kesken pelinkin sitä, että Teddy istuu puunrungolla maassa ja katselee. Lopulta hän laittaa lehden reppuun, nostaa polvetkin puunrungon päälle ja tasapainoilee siinä, kun James tekee vielä yhden maalin ja mahdollisesti iskee hänelle silmää.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin James juttelee niiden kolmen muun pojan kanssa jostain, kun toinen tytöistä, Adele, kävelee Teddyn luo reppu olalla roikkuen. Adelella on lyhyt musta polkkatukka ja korvikset jotka kieppuvat tuulessa, ja Teddy puraisee alahuultaan ja aikoo sanoa jotain säästä. On ollut aika mukava päivä, aurinko on paistanut ainakin puoli tuntia.  
  
”Minä halusin vain sanoa –”, Adele sanoo ennen kuin hän ehtii aloittaa, ”- että kivaa kun James löysi sinut. Se on ollut aika maassa sen Jackin jutun jälkeen.”  
  
”Ai”, Teddy sanoo ja vilkaisee Jamesia Adelen olan yli. James koettaa näköjään töniä sitä yhtä vaaleatukkaista poikaa, ehkä sen nimi oli Tony, olkapäällä. Teddyn vatsassa tuntuu vähän hassulta.  
  
”Eihän se sitä tietenkään näytä”, Adele sanoo, ”kun se on tuollainen että aina pitää olla iloinen ja mukava ihmisille. Mutta minä tunsin sen jo koulussa aika hyvin. Niin että kyllä minä näin että se sen hymyily oli pitkän aikaa vähän raskaampaa. Ja kyllähän sen ymmärtää. Se tykkäsi Jackista niin paljon ja sitten Jack pitikin sitä ihan vaan ystävänä, sellaisena ystävänä jonka kanssa voi toisinaan… no kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Teddy työntää kädet syvemmälle taskuihin. ”Ai mitä?”  
  
”Pussailla”, Adele sanoo ja huokaisee. ”Ja kai ne tekivät muutakin. Mutta minä vain halusin sanoa sinulle, että ihan mahtavaa että Jamesilla on nyt sinut. Katso nyt sitä. Katso miten se hymyilee.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisee Jamesia, joka hymyilee Tonylle ja vilkaisee sitten Teddyä.  
  
”Pidä huolta siitä”, Adele sanoo ja hymyilee, mutta katse on kyllä totinen, ”niin se pitää huolta sinusta. Sellainen se on. Kun minun ensimmäinen tyttökaverini lemppasi minut, se tuli minun kämpälleni ja teki minulle lettuja vaikka minä käskin sen häipyä. Eikä se häipynyt sittenkään kun minä rupesin itkemään. Sellainen ystävä se on.”  
  
Teddy nielaisee. James ottaa reppunsa ja sanoo jotain pojille jotka kaikkoontuvat vuorotellen, ja kävelee sitten Teddyä ja Adelea kohti.  
  
”Hei, mitä te puhutte?” James kysyy ja kiertää toisen käsivarren Adelen olkapään ympärille. ”Ei kai mitään salaisuuksia?”  
  
”Minä vain kerroin Teddylle että millainen sinä olet.”  
  
”Et kai sentään”, James sanoo hymyillen, mutta Jamesin katse on kyllä vähän levoton kun tämä vilkaisee Teddyä. ”Pitäisikö lähteä? Minä jäädyn kohta.”  
  
”Äsken sinulla tuntui olevan aika kuuma”, Adele sanoo ja tökkää Jamesia kylkeen.  
  
”Kyllä minä myönnän että sinä olit nopeampi tänään”, James sanoo, ”mutta se johtuu vain siitä, että minä olin huolissani että kyllästyykö Teddy.”  
  
”Miten Teddy nyt voisi kyllästyä”, Adele sanoo, ”kun saa katsella kun sinä lentelet ympäriinsä? Mikä ilo!”  
  
Hetken päästä Adele kaikkoontuu ja he jäävät kahdestaan. He ovat laaksossa nummien välissä ja kauempana ilma väreilee niin että siihen on varmaan tehty jokunen peittoloitsu. Kun Teddy kysyi minne he ovat menossa, James sanoi että jonnekin Yorkshireen. Ehkä se oli vitsi. Ehkä James oikeasti tietää vähän tarkemmin, missä he ovat.  
  
Mutta ei hän kyllä sitä ajattele nyt. Hän katselee sitä, miten James vetää takin päälle ja hypistelee hihansuita niin kuin alkaisi jo tosissaan palella, ja suoristautuu sitten, katselee nummia ja huojuu jalalta toiselle. Hänen pitäisi sanoa, että he voisivat kaikkoontua niin kuin muutkin. Tai varmaan hänen pitäisi sanoa, että on jo aika myöhä, alkaa vähän hämärtyäkin, ja että hän ei ole siivonnut viikkoon eikä pessyt pyykkiä ja nyt hän kyllä menee omaan kotiinsa ja on siellä, yksin, ilman Jamesia. Tai ei hän tuota viimeistä sanoisi. Hän sanoisi sen koko jutun ystävällisesti ja kevyesti ja niin kuin se, mitä Adele sanoi hänelle, ei jotenkin painaisi hänen kylkiluidensa alla.  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. James vilkaisee häntä mutta ei edes hymyile.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo, ”haluatko tulla minun luokseni? Voit käydä suihkussa siellä. Minä pesen pyykkiä niin sitten voit lainata puhtaat vaatteetkin. Keitetään teetä ja, tuota, katsotaan vaikka telkkaria.”  
  
James katsoo häntä hetken ja nyökkää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän työntää pyykit aika monella loitsulla vahvistettuun pyykkikoneeseen ennen kuin James menee suihkuun, ja sitten hän istuu keittiössä ja kuuntelee miten pyykkikone rymisee ja hyräilee ja miten James juoksuttaa vettä kylpyammeen pohjalle. Jamesilla ei tunnu olevan mikään kiire, mutta silti James on valmis ennen pyykkikonetta. Siinä vaiheessa Teddy muistaa ettei muistanut keittää teetä, ja niinpä James odottelee hänen keittiössään pelkkä pyyhe päällä sillä aikaa kun hän laittaa teen tulemaan. Kämpässä ei onneksi ole kovin kylmä, koska aurinko on paistanut tänään ainakin puoli tuntia. Sen hän sanoo Jamesille muutamaan kertaan ja sitten häneltä loppuu jutut. Onneksi pyykkikone on melko pian valmis.  
  
James näyttää kyllä aika hassulta hänen vaatteissaan. Hän ei löydä mitään mikä näyttäisi varsinaisesti Jamesin tyyliseltä, ja kun hän ojentaa Jamesille puhtaat bokserit, hänen tekee mieli pyytää anteeksi, nehän ovat varmaan liian pienet Jamesille. Viime hetkessä hän sulkee suunsa. James vaihtaa vaatteet olohuoneen nurkassa kirjahyllyn vieressä, ja hän istuu keittiössä, hörppii teetä väärään kurkkuun ja miettii olisiko hänen pitänyt pyytää Jamesia menemään makuuhuoneeseen. Mutta sekin tuntui vähän oudolta. Ei ehkä kuitenkaan yhtä oudolta kun tämä, kun hän yrittää olla katsomatta ja katsoo kuitenkin, ja James kumartuu kiskomaan bokserit oikealle paikalleen niin että hetken hän näkee koko Jamesin paljaan takapuolen. Tai mitäs tuosta. Hän juo vähän lisää teetä. Kyllähän hän tiesi että James näyttää hyvältä. Ei se ole mikään yllätys hänelle.  
  
Mutta siitä hän on vähän yllättynyt, että vaikka James näyttää hassulta hänen vaatteissaan, se on kuitenkin sillä tavalla kivasti hassua. Jamesilla on hänen parhaat college-housunsa, ne jotka ovat vielä ehjät, ja hänen Leo Tolstoi -t-paitansa, ja sitten James vetää siihen päälle vielä hänen violetin villapaitansa ja käärii ihan liian pitkät hihat kyynärpäihin. Ja tietenkin Jamesilla on hänen bokserinsa. Mutta ei hän sitä ajattele.  
  
”Miltä näyttää?”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään. ”Oudolta.”  
  
”Ai hyvällä tavalla oudolta?” James sanoo ja hymyilee. Ehkä se johtuu siitä mitä Adele sanoi, tai ehkä Jamesin hymyssä on tosiaan jotain erilaista, niin kuin se olisi vähän kireä reunoilta. Niin kuin Jamesia jännittäisi.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Teddy sanoo ja juo vähän lisää teetä. ”Mutta jos sinä nyt innostut niin minä voin kyllä antaa tyylivinkkejä. Ja ehkä jopa lainata yhden villapaidan. Minulla on niitä paljon.”  
  
Onneksi James naurahtaa.  
  
Hän tekee Jamesille paahtoleipiä ja laittaa raejuustoa päälle, mutta Jamesilla onkin niin kova nälkä että heidän pitää ostaa lisää ruokaa. He kävelevät lähikauppaan kulman taakse ja Teddystä tuntuu että tyttö tiskin takana katselee heitä pitkään. Jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan niin hän käy tässä kaupassa varmaan joka päivä, tai joka toinen päivä ainakin, on käynyt jo monta vuotta, eikä hän ole ikinä tullut tänne kenenkään kanssa. Tai ehkä kerran mummon. Mutta eihän sitä lasketa. Hän katselee kun James tihrustaa ruokapakkauksien ravintoarvoja ja villapaidan hihat valuvat jatkuvasti alemmas. Jamesin tukka näyttää edelleen vähän kostealta.  
  
”Kiva tyyppi”, tyttö sanoo Teddylle, kun hän on maksanut ostokset. James seisoo jo ovensuussa.  
  
”Niin on”, hän sanoo ja tyttö iskee hänelle silmää. Hänen kai pitäisi kertoa sille, etteivät he ole yhdessä. Tai ehkä hänen pitäisi väittää sille, että he ovat yhdessä. Mutta nyt ei olla toimistolla. Ei kai hän voi lähikaupan myyjälle valehdella. Hän toivottaa kiireesti mukavaa päivänjatkoa ja pakenee Jamesin luokse, ja James pitelee ovea auki hänelle, vaikka hyvinä päivinään se avautuisi itsekin.  
  
He katsovat yhden jakson Twin Peaksiä. James sanoo ettei kyllä välttämättä tykkää sellaisesta, sehän on kai aika hidastempoinen, sehän on yhdeksänkymmentäluvun alusta. Sitten James kuitenkin tuijottaa Teddyn pientä televisiota suu raollaan ja valuu samalla hitaasti lähemmäs Teddyä niin että ennen pitkää heillä on olkapäät vastakkain. Ei häntä haittaa. Hän korjaa asentoaan ja James nojaa hänen olkaansa vasten, syö raejuustoa suoraan purkista ja hätkähtää aina kun televisiossa tapahtuu jotain. Kerran Jamesin tukka hipaisee Teddyn kaulaa. Se on _edelleen_ vähän kostea. Ehkä se tuntuisi märältä, jos hän työntäisi sormensa sinne.  
  
Mutta ei hän sitä ajattele.  
  
Loppumusiikin jälkeen James suoristautuu sohvalla ja nykii collegehousujen lahkeita reisien kohdalta.  
  
”Ovatko ne liian pienet?” Teddy kysyy ja puraisee itseään huuleen. ”Minun bokserini?”  
  
James katsoo häntä pari sekuntia. ”Minä tein niihin suurennusloitsun.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Jamesia hetken ennen kuin häntä alkaa hymyilyttää. Jameskin hymyilee ja nostaa sitten kantapäät sohvalle ja painaa niskan kiinni seinään. Kello on jo yli yhdeksän. Tietenkin James lähtee ennen pitkää kotiin. Ei hän missään tapauksessa oleta, että James nukahtaisi hänen sängylleen vahingossa niin kuin hän eilen nukahti Jamesin sängylle.  
  
”Kuka on Jack?” hän kysyy ja tavallaan katuu sitä saman tien. James vilkaisee häntä nopeasti, kääntää katseensa keittiön kaappeihin ja sitten takaisin häneen.  
  
”Mitä Adele sanoi?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoo. ”Tai ehkä jotain.”  
  
”Helvetti”, James sanoo hiljaa muttei kuulosta vihaiselta, enemmänkin vähän ahdistuneelta.  
  
”Ei se ollut mitään sellaista että… ei hän _juoruillut_. Hän sanoi että hänestä on kivaa että sinä olet… että minä olen…”  
  
”Minä en varsinaisesti sanonut heille että me olisimme _yhdessä_ ”, James sanoo ja painaa molemmat kämmenet kasvoille, ”minä vain sanoin että minä olen viettänyt paljon aikaa sinun kanssasi, ja että sinä olet… että sinä olet tosi hyvä tyyppi, ja että minä aion tuoda sinut katsomaan kun me pelaamme. Että sinä voisit tavata heidät. He vain _olettivat_ että me…”  
  
Teddy odottaa. James huokaisee syvään.  
  
”Enkä minä korjannut.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt sekoittaa heitä tähän”, James sanoo ja hieroo sormenpäillä otsaa, ”mutta ne tyypit ovat minun parhaita ystäviäni. Me olemme pelanneet huispausta koulusta asti. Minä vain halusin että ne tapaisivat sinut.”  
  
”James, ei minua _haittaa_.”  
  
”Mutta mitä Adele sanoi?” James vilkaisee häntä. ”Jackista?”  
  
Teddy katsoo kirjahyllyä. Hänen pitäisi siivota se. Hän on taas ostellut hallitsemattomasti lisää kirjoja ja niitä pursuaa reunojen yli. ”Ei juuri mitään. Vain että sinä tykkäsit hänestä.”  
  
James nojaa vähän kauemmas hänestä.  
  
”Ja että hän ei sitten kuitenkaan tykännyt ihan niin paljon. Tai jotain.”  
  
”Jack –”, James sanoo äänellä joka on hiljainen mutta oudon terävä, ”Jack rupesi seurustelemaan. Yhden tytön kanssa. Ninan. Nina on kyllä mukava. Mutta nyt Jack ei sitten enää käy pelaamassa meidän kanssa. Tai ei se Ninasta johdu. Pelkästään. Se johtuu siitä että…”  
  
Teddy yrittää suoristaa matonreunaa varpailla. Matto pistää vastaan.  
  
”Minä tykkäsin Jackista. Mutta ei hän koskaan luvannut minulle…ei hän koskaan sanonut minulle että se olisi ollut muutakin kuin…”  
  
Lopulta matto liikahtaa. Sohvapöytä huojuu mukana niin että tyhjät teemukit kalahtelevat.  
  
”Seksiä”, James sanoo jotenkin synkällä äänellä.  
  
”Ai”, Teddy sanoo. Helvetti. Hänen on pakko sanoa jotain muutakin. Hän itse pyysi Jamesia puhumaan vaikka tavallaan arvasi kyllä, että se mitä James sanoisi saisi hänen vatsansa kiertymään vain tiukempaan myttyyn. Ehkä hän voisi halata Jamesia. Mutta sekin tuntuu huonolta idealta. ”James –”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua siitä”, James sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. ”Sellaista se vain on.”  
  
_Mutta tämä ei ole sellainen juttu_. Niin Teddyn pitäisi sanoa. Hän katselee miten James kävelee keittiöön, juo mukillisen vettä parilla hörpyllä, istuutuu pöydän ääreen ja avaa uuden raejuustorasian. Näyttää siltä kuin Jamesin lusikkakäsi tärisisi hiukan. _Ethän sinä tykkää minusta sillä tavalla?_ Teddyn pitäisi kysyä. Hänen olisi pitänyt varmaan kysyä jo jonkin aikaa sitten. Nyt on tavallaan vähän liian myöhäistä. Ja voihan olla että James nauraisi ja sanoisi että ei, _Teddy, minähän vain pyysin sinua tanssimaan etteivät toimiston naiset pyytäisi minua treffeille.  
  
_ ”Ahdistaako sinua?”  
  
Teddystä tuntuu että hänet on liimattu sohvaan. James on lopettanut raejuuston syömisen ja tuijottaa häntä keittiöstä.  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Se mistä me juttelimme”, James sanoo ja ryhtyy sekoittamaan raejuustopurkkia lusikalla. ”Se että minä harrastin seksiä jonkun kanssa. Jonkun kaverin.”  
  
”Ai että ahdistaako se minua?”  
  
James vilkuilee häntä. Hän aikoo sanoa että eihän se hänelle kuulu. Mutta hänestä kyllä tuntuu että ei James sitä yritä kysyä.  
  
”James”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee. Siihen se sitten jää. Hän ei keksi muuta.  
  
”Minä tiesin kyllä että se oli huono idea”, James sanoo ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin, ”kaverin kanssa, ja hän sanoi monta kertaa ettei ole homo, niin kuin sivulauseessa, niin kuin hänen olisi pitänyt toistella sitä, kyllähän sellainen on… en minä _yllättynyt_ ettei siitä tullut mitään. Minä vain ihastun aina vääriin tyyppeihin. Heteroihin. Ja me olimme ystäviä. Hän oli niin kiva. Se oli niin kivaa. Aina vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Hei”, Teddy sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”ei se ollut sinun vikasi. Et sinä tehnyt mitään väärin. Sinulla oli vain paska tuuri, kun hän ei…”  
  
”Mutta minä tiesin sen jo etukäteen”, James sanoo, ”kyllä minä tiesin.”  
  
”Tule tänne”, Teddy sanoo ja varmistaa että istuu ihan sohvan toisessa reunassa. ”Katsotaan toinen jakso Twin Peaksiä. Lupaan että sinua pelottaa vähän.”  
  
James pudistelee päätään ja katsoo häntä niin kuin koettaisi mittailla jotain.  
  
”Silloin kun sitä tehtiin”, Teddy sanoo, ”yhdeksänkymmentäluvun alussa, isä oli melkein saman ikäinen kuin minä nyt. Se on jotenkin hullua. Ehkä hän katsoi sitä telkkarista. Mutta hän ei kyllä tainnut olla kovin onnellinen siihen aikaan. Toisaalta se on kyllä ihan hyvä tv-sarja katseltavaksi jos ei ole kovin onnellinen. Kun se on niin synkkä. Ja siinä on outoja vaatteita.”  
  
”Teddy”, James kysyy ja nousee hitaasti seisomaan, ”tiedätkö sinä yhtään mitä teet?”  
  
”En”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”En minäkään”, James sanoo, kävelee hänen luokseen ja istuutuu toiselle reunalle sohvaa. Hän laittaa television päälle ja ne ensimmäiset tahdit tunnarista alkavat soida. James työntää hiuksia kaksin käsin pois kasvoilta ja näyttää siltä kuin olisi koko ajan tipahtamaisillaan sohvalta.  
  
Puolessa välissä jaksoa he ovat taas aivan vierekkäin, hän ja James. James nojaa hänen olkapäähänsä ja hänellä on toinen käsivarsi Jamesin selän takana, tavallaan niin kuin Jamesin olkapäillä. Toisinaan hänen sormensa hipaisevat Jamesin tukkaa. Mutta ei hän sitä silitä. Tai ehkä ihan vähän.  
  
”Agentti Cooper on aika komea”, James sanoo.  
  
”Niin on.”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
James nukkuu hänen sängyssään. Hän asettuu sohvalle, nostaa nilkat käsinojan yli ja koettaa olla katselematta makuuhuoneeseen, missä James makaa rauhallisesti hengittävänä myttynä sängyllä. Hän ei oikein tiedä miksei laittanut pussilakanoitakin pyykkiin. Nyt sänky varmaan tuoksuu ihan häneltä. Ja huomenna ehkä Jamesilta. Kun hän seuraavan kerran vilkaisee Jamesia, James katsoo suoraan häneen tyynyjen keskeltä eikä hymyile yhtään. Hänellä on tosi raskas olo.  
  
Keskellä yötä hän herää ja keittää teetä. James on pudottanut lattialle tyynyn ja puolet peitosta ja roikottaa nyt toista käsivarttaan reunan yli ja kuorsaa kevyesti. Muuten on ihan hiljaista. Teddy istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä ja koettaa lukea. _Joutavuuksien jumala_. Hän on jo sivulla 214. Mutta hänen katseensa palaa koko ajan Jamesiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
5.  
  
  
Teddy on yhä kylpyhuoneessa, kun James ilmiintyy eteiseen. Tietenkään ei pitäisi stressata tällä tavalla. Mutta hän ei mahda sille mitään.  
  
”Teddy?”   
  
”Minä olen täällä”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee olkansa yli. James kurkistaa kylpyhuoneen ovenraosta ja katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä. ”En osaa päättää mitä laitan päälle.”  
  
”Sehän on vain isä”, James sanoo muttei kuulosta yhtään vakuuttuneelta.  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo, ”mutta –”  
  
Mutta tietenkään sitä ei voi sanoa loppuun saakka.  
  
Hän on monesti aikonut sanoa Jamesille, että heidän pitäisi kertoa Harrylle. Eivät he nyt mitenkään voi väittää Jamesin isälle, että he ovat pariskunta. Mutta hän ei pysty sanomaan Jamesille niin.  
  
”Minä voin auttaa”, James sanoo nyt, tulee kylpyhuoneeseen ja istuutuu vessanpöntön suljetulle kannelle. ”Tuo näyttää ihan hyvältä. Tai siis tosi hyvältä. Mutta eikö tuo paita ole vähän… juhlava?”  
  
Teddy räpyttelee silmiään. Peilissä hänen kuvansa näyttää säikähtäneeltä niin kuin James olisi yllättänyt hänet jostain. Ja onhan se totta. Hänellä on kauluspaita päällä.  
  
”Jos sinä laittaisit vaikka jotain”, James sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, ”jotain ihan tavallista. Vaikka jonkun villapaidan.”  
  
Teddy nyökkää ja pakenee kylpyhuoneesta niin nopeasti että melkein kompastuu Jamesin polveen. Hänhän on ihan idiootti. Tietenkään hän ei voi pukeutua juhlavaatteisiin. Hän on menossa Harryn luo syömään niin kuin varmaan tuhat kertaa ennenkin. Tämä kerta on erilainen ainoastaan siksi, että eilen aamupäivällä ministeriössä Harry osui samaan aikaan miestenhuoneeseen. Teddy oli jo pesemässä käsiään, kaiuttimet soittivat vanhaa jazzia niin kuin yleensä perjantaiaamuisin ja Harry näytti siltä ettei oikein muistanut mitä oli aikonut tehdä.  
  
”Hei, Teddy”, Harry sanoi, ja siinä vaiheessa Teddy tajusi mistä oli kyse. Hän avasi suunsa. Hänen pitäisi varmaan kieltää se. Harryhan luulisi että hän harrasti seksiä Jamesin kanssa. _Merlin._ Sitä hän ensimmäisenä ajatteli. ”Teddy”, Harry sanoi ennen kuin Teddy ehti sanoa että ei, hän ei harrastanut seksiä Jamesin kanssa, Harryn ei tarvinnut olla siitä huolissaan, James oli kyllä ollut kerran hänen luonaan yötä mutta mitään ei ollut tapahtunut, ”Teddy, minä kuulin toimiston pojilta että tuota, että sinä ja James pidätte toisistanne.”  
  
Siinä vaiheessa Teddy tajusi että Harry hymyili. Hänelle tuli vielä vähän pahempi olo. ”Harry, kuule, minun pitää kertoa –”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Harry sanoi ja taputti häntä olkapäälle, ”minä tiedän miten vaikea on jutella, tuota, sellaisista jutuista. Se on hyvin vaikeaa. Niin että minä halusin vain sanoa, että, tuota, hyvä juttu.”  
  
”Hyvä juttu?” Teddy toisti.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja taputti häntä toisellekin olkapäälle.  
  
Pari tuntia myöhemmin Teddy oli kerännyt niin paljon rohkeutta, että päätti mennä selvittämään sen jutun. Hän sanoisi Harrylle että kyseessä oli väärinkäsitys, jonka hän ja James olivat ihan tahallisesti aiheuttaneet. Mutta kun hän pääsi auroriosastolle saakka, häntä hirvitti jo tosi paljon. James tervehti häntä ja meni sitten ihan vakavaksi kun näki hänen ilmeensä, ja hän käveli kohti Harryn huonetta ja melkein koputti oveen ennen kuin tajusi, että siellä oli jo joku.  
  
”He ovat riidelleet ainakin puoli tuntia”, James sanoi pöytänsä takaa samalla kun Draco Malfoy sanoi suljetun oven takana jotain klemmareista. Teddy peruutti hitaasti pois.  
  
Niin että tilanne on nyt tämä: Harry luulee että hän ja James ovat yhdessä ja se on Harryn mielestä hyvä juttu.  
  
”Teddy.”  
  
Teddy kaivelee vaatekomeroa kunnes löytää villapaidan, jossa ei ole yhtään reikää.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja istuutuu hänen sängylleen. ”Sinua jännittää.”  
  
Hän napittaa kauluspaidan auki ja riisuu sen, vaikka makuuhuone on niin pieni että tuntuu siltä että hän voisi hetkellä millä hyvänsä kaatua Jamesin syliin. Tai ei syliin vaan päälle. Tai ei _päälle_ vaan… ei hän tiedä mitä hittoa hän ajattelee. Hän laittaa päälle eilisen t-paidan ja vetää sitten villapaidan sen yli, mutta villapaita onkin nurin päin ja hänen pitää aloittaa alusta.  
  
”Tuo on hyvä”, James sanoo hiljaisella äänellä. ”Kuule, ei meidän tarvitse valehdella hänelle. Me voisimme… voisimme vain vähän kierrellä.”  
  
”Kierrellä?”  
  
”Ei hän kysy mitään suoraan”, James sanoo, ”ei mitään sellaista niin kuin että miten me päädyimme yhteen. Niin että kerrotaan vain… kerrotaan vain sellaisia juttuja mitkä oikeastaan ovat totta. Niin sitten se ei ole niin kamalaa.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Ja jos tilanne käy oikein pahaksi niin minä harhautan häntä. Kysyn että mikä se juttu Draco Malfoyn kanssa oli eilen. Siitä hän hermostuu ja kertoo pitkän aikaa kaikesta millä Draco vaivaa häntä toimistolla.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Anna kun minä autan”, James sanoo ja nousee seisomaan, ja Teddy tajuaa nykineensä villapaidan kaula-aukkoa jo jonkin aikaa. Se on nyt oikein päin muttei silti asetu. James pysähtyy aivan hänen viereensä. James on käyttänyt taas sitä samaa shampoota. Teddyn pitäisi kysyä mitä se on, se tuoksuu niin hyvältä. Mutta sitten James painaa sormet hänen olkapäilleen, tarttuu paitaan ja nykii olkasaumoja vähän eteenpäin. ”Noin. Se oli vähän vinossa.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä”, Teddy sanoo. Hermostus kuuluu äänestä mutta minkä hän sille mahtaa.  
  
”Mennään vain”, James sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Miten te siis oikein päädyitte yhteen?”  
  
Teddy katsoo Jamesia. James katsoo häntä. Sitten he molemmat katsovat Harrya, joka tuijottaa kasvissosekeittoaan mutta vilkuilee heitä niin kuin tosiaan odottaisi vastausta.  
  
”Tuota”, James sanoo ja nielaisee, ”se oli vähän sellainen omituinen juttu, isä, me oikeastaan…” Mutta Jamesin ääni vaipuu pois kuuluvista vaikka huulet liikkuvat edelleen, ja sitten James työntää suunsa täyteen kasvissosekeittoa ja viittoo ettei pysty puhumaan, koska suu on sattumoisin täynnä ruokaa.  
  
”Pikkujouluissa”, Teddy sanoo, ”siellä se alkoi. James pyysi minua tanssimaan.”  
  
”Tanssimaan”, Harry sanoo niin kuin ei tietäisi mitä se on.  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo. ”Sitten se vain… jatkui.”  
  
”Te ette siis”, Harry sanoo ja pyörittää lusikkaa lautasessa niin että keitto huojahtelee reunoille, ”tuota noin, ette olleet jo jonkin aikaa epäilleet että saattaisitte tykätä toisistanne, ja ette olleet miettineet että onkohan se vakavaa, ja että miten tekisi aloitteen niin että se ei kuulostaisi siltä että aikoisi tehdä aloitteen, niin, tuota, sekö ei siis mennyt niin?”  
  
”Ei se mennyt niin”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Vai niin”, Harry sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa keittolautaselle.  
  
James vilkaisee Teddyä silmät aika suurina ja nielaisee. ”Isä, mistä sinä puhut?”  
  
”Minäkö?” Harry sanoo. ”En minä puhu mistään. Tai siis teistä. Teistähän minä puhun.”  
  
”Ai meistä?”  
  
”Niin. Tehän osasitte tehdä aloitteen.”  
  
”Isä”, James sanoo hitaasti, ”sinähän olet ollut jo jokusen vuoden itseksesi.”  
  
Harry suoristaa selkänsä, avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Sen jälkeen kun sinä ja äiti erositte.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoo, ”niinhän se on. Haluaisiko joku lisää leipää?”  
  
”Tuli vain mieleen”, James sanoo, ”että joskus varmaan käy niin, että sinä kiinnostut jostakusta. Ja sittenhän sinun kannattaisi vaikka pyytää sitä tyyppiä ulos. Siis treffeille. Vaikka kahvilaan. Sellainen voisi olla ihan hyvä idea.”  
  
”Mutta”, Harry sanoo ja työntää silmälaseja ylöspäin nenällä, ”mutta voihan olla että se joku ei ole lainkaan kiinnostunut minusta.”  
  
”Niin”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee Teddyä, ”onhan se mahdollista. Mutta se riski pitää vain ottaa.”  
  
”Minulla menee oikeastaan ihan hyvin”, Harry sanoo, ”itsekseni. Minä olen jo jokseenkin sopeutunut. Tai toisinaan olen tietysti aika yksinäinen. Tai suurimman osan ajasta. Minähän olin lapsena aika paljon yksin. Siitä se vain johtuu. Niin että vaikka on tällainen iso talo ja kaikenlaista puuhaa, niin silti tuntuu usein… tuntuu aika yksinäiseltä.”  
  
”Isä”, James sanoo ja kuulostaa siltä että yrittää kovasti olla urhea, ”kuka se on se tyyppi? Se jota sinä haluaisit pyytää treffeille?”  
  
Harry pudistelee päätään ja katselee kasvissosekeittoa.  
  
”Onko se joku ministeriöstä?” James kysyy. ”Joku nainen?”  
  
”Ei, ei se ole nainen”, Harry sanoo kiireesti, pudottaa sitten lusikan keittolautaseen ja tuijottaa heitä molempia silmät suurina. ”Minä vain ajattelin”, Harry jatkaa huomattavasti hiljempaa, ”että ehkä te tietäisitte, että mitä pitää tehdä kun on, tuota noin, kun huomaa olevansa kiinnostunut jostakusta, no tuota, jostakusta miehestä. Ihan yllättäen. Tai ei nyt _ihan_ yllättäen koska onhan tässä mennyt jokunen vuosi. Ja me näemme vähän väliä. Ja toisinaan tuntuu että hän ikään kuin pitkittää asiaansa. Ne jutut mistä hän väittelee, ne ovat niin… Sitä minä siis mietin. Että ehkä te tietäisitte. Kun tehän olette, tuota, onnistuneet siinä.”  
  
”Isä”, James sanoo, ”sinä tykkäät Draco Malfoysta. Niinkö se on?”  
  
Harry laskee silmälasit pöydälle keittolautasen viereen ja hieroo sitten arpea otsalla. ”Tuota noin, en sanoisi että _tykkään_. Minusta hän vain on jotenkin… mukava. Mukavampi kuin muut. Vaikka onkin tietysti aika ärsyttävä. Mutta sellaisella kiehtovalla tavalla. Ja mukavalla. Sitä se vain on.”  
  
”Merlin”, James sanoo.  
  
”Niinpä”, Harry sanoo.  
  
”Mutta tehän vain riitelette päivästä toiseen”, James sanoo, ”klemmareista.”  
  
”Niin. Mutta se on… toisinaan se on aika mukavaa.”  
  
”Isä, minusta tuntuu että sinun pitää pyytää Draco Malfoyta kahville. Tai vaikka lounaalle. Johonkin kivaan ravintolaan. Mutta työajalla. Kyllä sinä pystyt siihen.”  
  
”En tiedä pystynkö.”  
  
”Yrittäisit edes”, James sanoo ja vilkuilee Teddyä.  
  
Lounaan jälkeen he pelaavat lautapelejä Harryn kanssa, mutta Harry näyttää aika poissaolevalta ja häviää kaiken, niin että parin yrityksen jälkeen he luovuttavat. Sitten Harry ehdottaa että he menisivät katsomaan omenapuita. Jänikset ovat taas syöneet niitä. He kävelevät omenapuiden välissä, ja Teddysta tuntuu että hänen pitäisi ottaa kiinni Jamesin kädestä, vähintään, tai ehkä hänen pitäisi tarttua Jamesia olkapäistä ja suudella niin kuin he olisivat oikeasti yhdessä. Mutta hänellä on kyllä sellainen tunne, että vaikka he oikeasti olisivat yhdessä, he eivät silti suutelisi Harryn nenän alla. Ehkä he menisivät myöhemmin Jamesin makuuhuoneeseen, sinne missä Teddykin on ollut monta kertaa, mutta nyt se näyttäisi ihan uudenlaiselta. James sulkisi oven ja hymyilisi hänelle vinoa hymyä.  
  
”Jänikset”, Harry sanoo vakavalla äänellä, ”ne ovat tosiaan vakava ongelma. Minä olen tehnyt paljon loitsuja, niin paljon että omenapuut ovat ruvenneet hymisemään öihin. Mutta jäniksiin taikuus ei tunnu tepsivän.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäilee ja ajattelee, että tietenkään he eivät suutelisi täällä. Sehän olisi hassua. He menisivät takaisin hänen luokseen, tai Jamesin, ottaisivat kengät jalasta eteisessä ja keittäisivät teetä ihan niin kuin tavallisesti, ja sitten he suutelisivat. Teepannu porisisi. James pitäisi toista kättään hänen olkapäällään niin kuin silloin pari tuntia sitten, kun tämä suoristeli hänen villapaitaansa.  
  
”Jos olisi vaikka kettuja”, Harry sanoo, ”mutta ei, koko paikka on täynnä jäniksiä.”  
  
Kun Teddy ja James sitten lopulta lähtevät, Harry seisoo portaille ja vilkuttaa heille. He kävelevät pihatietä vähän matkaa ja Teddyn sydän hakkaa kummallisen paljon. Ehkä James haluaa mennä kotiin ja tehdä jotain ilman häntä. Mutta he eivät nähneet eilen illallakaan, eivätkä tänään aamupäivällä. Eikä James edes kertonut missä oli. Ei sillä että se Teddylle kuuluisi, mutta häntä kuitenkin kiinnostaa. Kai James sen tajuaa.  
  
”Mennäänkö meille?” James kysyy hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, kun he ovat jo melkein pihatien päässä ja jokaisella askeleella tuntuu, että takuulla Harry ihmettelee mikseivät he ole jo kaikkoontuneet.  
  
”Mennään vain”, hän sanoo ja valmistautuu kaikkoontumaan, mutta James tarttuukin hänen käsivarteensa ja vetäisee hänet mukaansa. Perillä hän kompastelee Jamesin kenkien yli ja ottaa tukea eteisen seinästä. Häntä hengästyttää vähän. James kiskoo jo takkia olkapäiltä hänen vieressään ja leijuttaa sen naulakkoon, joka nurisee liiasta painosta. Sitten James kävelee keittiöön ja ryhtyy keittämään teetä, ja Teddy ottaa villapaidan pois päältä.  
  
”Sehän meni hyvin”, hän sanoo kokeeksi.  
  
”Draco Malfoysta tulee minun isäpuoleni”, James sanoo.  
  
”Eihän se ole vielä varmaa.”  
  
”Se olisi kyllä varmaan isälle hyvä juttu”, James sanoo. Teddy kävelee keittiöön Jamesin perässä ja leijuttamaan voileipätarvikkeita pöydälle. Jamesilla on kuitenkin nälkä. James taivuttelee päätään puolelta toiselle niin kuin niskat olisivat jumissa. Ehkä Teddy voisi tarjoutua hieromaan. Sehän olisi ihan tavallinen juttu. Hän voisi hyvin tehdä sen. Ehkä James riisuisi paitansa, ja sitten hän painaisi sormensa Jamesin niskaan ja ihan varovasti –  
  
James huokaisee syvään. ”Meidän olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle.”  
  
Teddy istuutuu pöydän ääreen ja rupeaa availemaan rasioiden kansia.  
  
”Tuntuu vähän paskalta”, James sanoo, ”että pitää valehdella isälle.”  
  
”Haluatko lopettaa?” Teddy kysyy. Hänen äänensä särähtää vähän.  
  
”Ai lopettaa”, James sanoo ja leijuttaa hänelle mukillisen haudutettua teetä. Hän odottaa että James sanoisi jotain muutakin, niin kuin vaikka että kyllä, tai mieluummin että ei. Mutta James ei sano mitään, istuutuu vain pöydän toiselle puolelle ja rupeaa kasaamaan voileipiä. Heidän polvensa osuvat toisiinsa. Teddy ei viitsi siirtää omiaan eikä Jameskaan siirrä. ”Haluatko sinä?” James kysyy lopulta. ”Siis lopettaa?”  
  
Teddy pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mutta ehkä sinä tykkäät jostain”, James sanoo ja työntää voiveitsen leivän läpi, ”jostain tytöstä.”  
  
”En minä tykkää.”  
  
”Vaikka jostain toimiston tytöstä. Vaikka Rosesta.”  
  
”En minä tykkää Rosesta.”  
  
”Minä näin kun te juttelitte perjantaina.”  
  
Teddy suoristaa selkäänsä. ”Ei se mitään ollut. Hän kertoi yhdestä elokuvasta minkä oli katsonut. Minä vain… minulla ei ole oikein ollut kavereita viime vuosina. En ole oikein uskaltanut jutella ihmisille. Ennen kuin nyt.”  
  
”Mutta hän varmaan tykkää sinusta”, James sanoo ja yrittää syödä voileivän ennen kuin kaikki täytteet valuvat veitsen puhkaisemasta reiästä läpi. ”Te voisitte mennä treffeille. Ja pussailla. Ja vaikka harrastaa seksiä.”  
  
”En minä –”, Teddy aloittaa muttei oikein tiedä mitä aikoi sanoa.  
  
”Ai et?” James kysyy ja nieleskelee loput voileivästä. ”Niin mitä et?”  
  
”En minä halua Rosen kanssa.”  
  
”Ai vaikka Rose tykkäisi sinusta?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoo mutta hymyilee vähän. ”Okei.”  
  
”James –”  
  
”Minä vain –”, James sanoo ja ryhtyy tekemään uutta voileipää vähän kulmikkailla liikkeillä, ”en minä halua _lopettaa_. Mutta sinähän ennen pitkää hankit jonkun tyttöystävän. Ja sitten minä jään taas yksin. Ja en minä sano ettei minulla olisi tosi kivaa sinun kanssasi. Koska kyllähän minulla on. Mutta kyllä minäkin… tavallaan minäkin kaipaan sellaisia juttuja.”  
  
Teddy tuijottaa. James työntää puolet voileivästä suuhun kerralla ja pureskelee sitten posket pyöreinä ennen kuin saa lopulta sen kaiken nieltyä. Sitten James painaa kyynärpäät pöydälle ja tuijottaa omaa lautastaan.  
  
”Niin kuin että joku vaikka koskettaisi.”  
  
”Kyllä minä voisin”, Teddy sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään kieleen vähän liian kovaa.  
  
James työntää molemmat kädet tukkaan ja vilkaisee häntä vasemman ranteen alta. ”Teddy –”  
  
”Mitä sinä siis tarkalleen ottaen…”  
  
”Ei se taida toimia niin”, James sanoo mutta ei kuulosta yhtään varmalta.  
  
Teddy työntää nilkkaansa vähän eteenpäin pöydän alla kunnes se hipaisee Jamesin nilkkaa.  
  
James suoristaa hitaasti selkänsä, laskee kädet alas pöydältä ja katsoo häntä ihan suoraan. James näyttää siltä kuin yrittäisi päättää jotain.  
  
”Kokeillaan”, Teddy sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ai kokeillaan mitä?” James sanoo aika terävästi.  
  
”Sano sinä.”  
  
”Enkä sano”, James sanoo. ”Minä pyysin sinua jo tanssimaan kanssani ja suutelemaan minua toimistotarvikekomerossa ja esittämään poikaystävääni. Niin että minä en aio pyytää sinulta yhtään enempää.”  
  
Teddy vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”En ainakaan ennen kuin sinä olet pyytänyt minulta jotain”, James sanoo.  
  
”Okei”, Teddy sanoo. Heidän nilkkansa ovat vastakkain pöydän alla. Taatusti ei olisi mitenkään outoa suudella Jamesia. Hehän suutelivat jo kerran. Silloin toimistotarvikekomerossa kun joku oli katsomassa. ”Voisinko minä... voisinko minä saada pari voileipää? Ja jos minä voisin jäädä tänne? Ainakin täksi illaksi.”  
  
James nyökkää hitaasti ja ojentaa hänelle voileivän.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hieman ennen keskiyötä Teddy ilmiintyy omaan kotiinsa hakemaan hammasharjan ja _Joutavuuksien jumalan_ ja pari muuta olennaista juttua. Sitten hän palaa Jamesin kämppään. James on näköjään riisumassa vaatteitaan. Teddy menee kiireesti keittiöön, mutta sehän on samaa huonetta niin että ei hän mihinkään pääse. Siinä hän seisoo ja katsoo miten James vetää paidan pään yli ja heittää lattialle ja sitten avaa housujen vetoketjun. Siinä vaiheessa hän tajuaa ruveta tuijottamaan jotain muuta. Ikkunaa vaikka. Hän voi tuijottaa ikkunaa.  
  
”Jos minä käyn ensimmäiseksi vessassa”, James sanoo, menee kylpyhuoneeseen pelkissä boksereissa ja lukitsee oven. Teddy istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä ja katselee vuorotellen sänkyä ja sohvaa. Sängyllä lakanat ovat vähän rypyssä ja puoli peittoa on pudonnut lattialle. He eivät varsinaisesti jutelleet siitä että voisiko hän jäädä yöksi. Hän vain jäi. Tai he olivat katsoneet siinä vaiheessa jo yhden elokuvan ja käyneet heittämässä sorsille leipää puistossa ja syöneet aika monta kertaa, ja alkoi olla aika myöhä, ja sitten Teddy tuli sanoneeksi että voisi hakea hammasharjan. Ja James nyökkäsi. Siinä se oli.  
  
Nyt hän ei tietenkään tiedä, missä James aikoo nukkua. Ehkä hänen pitäisi itse tarjoutua nukkumaan sohvalla. Ei hän voi vain mennä Jamesin sänkyyn.  
  
Hän kuuntelee kun James vetää vessan ja pesee kätensä, ja sitten hän suoristaa selkänsä kun ovi avautuu. Jamesin tukka ei näytä aivan yhtä pörröiseltä kuin tavallisesti. James ei sano mitään, istuutuu vain sohvalle ja nykii vähän boksereiden lahkeensuita, ja Teddy nousee seisomaan ja kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän toi hammasharjankin. Hän laittaa oven lukkoon ja nojaa sitten hetken lavuaariin ja miettii että mitä helvettiä hän oikein aikoo. Hän on lukittautunut James Potterin kylpyhuoneeseen, hän väitti Jamesin isälle olevansa Jamesin poikaystävä, nyt hän aikoo pestä hampaansa ja ehkä sitten kömpiä Jamesin sänkyyn jos se vain sopii Jamesille. Hän taitaa olla tosi yksinäinen. Tai jotain muuta.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo oven takaa, ja Teddy tajuaa että on tainnut mennä jo jonkin aikaa ja kyllähän James kuulee ettei hän tee täällä mitään. Hän avaa hanan ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. ”Teddy, jos sinä haluat mennä kotiin, niin kyllä sinä voit mennä. En minä loukkaannu. Kyllä minä tajuan. Mutta ole kiltti äläkä kaikkoonnu sieltä, koska se olisi… se olisi…”  
  
James kuulostaa oikeasti hermostuneelta. Teddy vetää syvään henkeä ja avaa kylpyhuoneen oven, ja James astuu kiireesti sivuun. Jamesin tukka on taas ihan pörrössä.  
  
”En minä kaikkoonnu. Enkä minä aio mennä kotiin. Ellet sinä sitten toivo että minä menen.”  
  
James pudistelee hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Okei”, Teddy sanoo. ”Hyvä. Minä sitten… minä pesen nyt hampaat.”  
  
Tällä kertaa hän jättää oven auki. Välillä hän kurkistaa ovensuusta mitä James tekee, mutta James vain istuu sohvalla peiton alle hautuneena ja tuijottaa sänkyään. Lopulta Teddy vetää oven kiinni mutta ei laita sitä lukkoon.  
  
Hän riisuu vaatteetkin kylpyhuoneen puolella vaikka ehkä se on vähän tyhmää. Kun hän tulee ulos bokserit päällä ja vaatemytty sylissä, Jamesin katse kääntyy häneen ja sitten taas äkkiä takaisin sänkyyn.  
  
”Minä voin nukkua sohvalla”, Teddy sanoo ja laittaa vaatemytyn tuolin päälle.  
  
James vilkaisee häntä taas ja työntää sitten molemmat kädet hiuksiin. ”Ei sinun tarvitse. Minä voin olla sohvalla.”  
  
Teddy kävelee sängyn luo ja istuutuu. ”Tai sitten jos me molemmat vain olisimme tässä.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”James”, hän sanoo niin määrätietoisesti kuin uskaltaa, ”minusta me voisimme molemmat nukkua tässä. Jos sinä haluat.”  
  
James vilkuilee häntä hetken, ottaa peittonsa ja tulee sänkyyn. Se onkin yllättävän pieni kun heitä on kaksi siinä. Hän makaa ihan sängyn toisella reunalla ja James toisella mutta silti jokin osa hänestä hipaisee Jamesia joka kerta kun hän liikahtaa. Yleensä se on polvi. Mutta kerran hänen kyynärpäänsä osuu Jamesin kylkeen ja silloin hän pyytelee anteeksi ja James käskee hänen olla hiljaa vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. He ehtivät maata hetken aikaa ennen kuin James kurkottaa peiton alta taikasauvansa ja laittaa valot pois päältä.  
  
Sitten tuleekin aivan pimeä. Ikkunan ääriviivat näkyvät kyllä verhojen takaa ja lattialla on ohut kaistale tummaa valoa, mutta siinä kaikki. Teddy makaa aivan paikallaan ja yrittää estää sydäntään kiihdyttämästä tahtia mutta ei se onnistu. Sydän hakkaa vain raskaammin ja kohta hän varmaan tönäisee Jamesia vahingossa tai jotain. Pimeässä hän ei edes tiedä, katseleeko James häntä. Paitsi että tietenkään James ei näkisi vaikka koettaisi katsoa.  
  
He eivät ole puhuneet siitä kosketusjutustakaan koko iltana. Elokuvaa katsellessa he kyllä istuivat lähekkäin, niin lähekkäin että reidet olivat kiinni toisissaan ja että kun Teddy laittoi käsivarren sohvan selkänojalle, James tavallaan liukui lähemmäs kunnes oli ikään kuin häntä vasten. Se tuntui vähän siltä kuin James olisi ollut hänen sylissään. Mutta ei hän sitä niin ajatellut. Hän ajatteli vain… tai ei hän tiedä mitä ajatteli. Luultavasti ei juuri mitään. Hän taisi ajatella sitä miten James hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos ja miten hän tunsi sen kyljessään.  
  
”James?”  
  
Patja notkahtaa. Peitto rahisee, ja sitten Jamesin polvi osuu Teddyä reiteen. ”Sori.”  
  
”James”, hän kuiskaa uudelleen ja nielaisee, ”onko sinulla ollut joku poikaystävä? Ennen?”  
  
James on vähän aikaa hiljaa. Hetken Teddy pelkää että James on nukahtanut.  
  
”Ei sellaista oikeaa”, James sanoo lopulta.  
  
Teddyn silmät ovat jo tottuneet pimeään sen verran, että hän näkee että James tuijottaa kattoa eikä häntä. ”Sellaista oikeaa?”  
  
”No”, James sanoo, ”sellaista joka olisi minun kanssani siksi että oikeasti tykkää minusta. Tietenkin oli Jack. Mutta se oli… mehän puhuimme siitä jo. Ja sitten Tylypahkassa oli…”  
  
”Kuka?”  
  
”Yksi poika korpinkynnestä. Me vain pussailimme toisinaan. Ja sitten yksi puuskupuh. Hän oli kyllä… minä tykkäsin hänestä tosi paljon. Ja sitten oli…”  
  
_Teddy_ , Teddy ajattelee. _Sitten oli yksi Teddy joka esitti minun poikaystävääni_.  
  
”Ei niitä varmaan ollut muita”, James sanoo vaimealla äänellä.  
  
”Mutta haluaisitko sinä? Seurustella?”  
  
”No”, James sanoo hitaasti, ”haluaisin. Jos olisi joku sopiva tyyppi. Sellainen joka tykkäisi minusta ihan tosissaan. Ja en minä tarkoita että sen pitäisi olla, tuota, tosi romanttista tai jotain. Mutta minä haluaisin pystyä kuvittelemaan että se tyyppi ei vain…”  
  
Teddy puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen.  
  
”…häivy.”  
  
”Ai miten niin ei tarvitse olla romanttista?” Teddy kysyy, vaikka hänen äänensä kuulostaa aika karhealta. ”Etkö sinä tykkää romantiikasta?”  
  
”Tietenkin minä _tykkään_ siitä, mutta minulle kyllä riittäisi –”  
  
”Kyllä jonkun pitäisi viedä sinut vaikka ravintolaan syömään”, Teddy sanoo ja työntää polven varovasti kiinni Jamesin kylkeen. Se vaatii vähän akrobatiaa mutta kyllä se onnistuu, ja James hätkähtää ja kääntyy vihdoin katsomaan häntä. Hänellä on aika paljas olo. Onneksi on pimeää. ”Sellaiselle kunnon illalliselle. Hirveästi ruokalajeja. Saisit kerrankin syödä riittävästi.”  
  
”Miten niin riittävästi?”  
  
”Sinähän syöt ihan helvetisti.”  
  
”Enkä syö”, James sanoo ja tarttuu hänen polveensa, kun hän painaa sitä kevyesti Jamesin kylkeä vasten. Jamesin sormien ote on kyllä aika arka. Mutta ainakaan James ei työnnä häntä kauemmas. ”Minä syön niin kuin normaali ihminen.”  
  
”Ja sitten illallisen jälkeen te voisitte mennä jonnekin syömään jälkiruokaa”, Teddy sanoo, ”johonkin pieneen kuppilaan niin kuin amerikkalaisissa elokuvissa. Söisitte pehmistä. Sinulla olisi sitä nenässäkin.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo, ”älä kiusaa –”  
  
”Ja sitten te tulisitte sinun kämpällesi”, Teddy sanoo. James pitää edelleen hänen polvestaan kiinni. Hän melkein tuntee, miten James miettii että pitäisikö päästää irti vai ei sittenkään. ”Söisitte vähän lisää ja kävisitte vuorotellen kylppärissä. Se toinen tyyppi hakisi hammasharjan. Ja kirjan. Se lukisi jotain hyvää kirjaa. Vaikka _Joutavuuksien jumalaa._ Sitten te menisitte sänkyyn. Ja makaisitte vain siinä. Pimeässä huoneessa.”  
  
James on ihan hiljaa.  
  
”James –”  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein teet”, James kysyy ja painaa hänen polveaan kiinni kylkeensä, ”Teddy?”  
  
”En tiedä.” Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos. ”Sano sinä.”  
  
”Ei kun sano sinä”, James sanoo ja työntää hänen polveaan kauemmas, painaa sitä alaspäin patjalle muttei kuitenkaan päästä irti. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa. James tuijottaa häntä, hän on varma siitä vaikkei tarkalleen ottaen näe Jamesin silmiä. Hän nostaa hitaasti kätensä Jamesin niskaan ja painaa sormenpäät lämmintä ihoa vasten. ”Teddy?”  
  
Hän silittää Jamesin niskaa.  
  
”Teddy?” James sanoo uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän määrätietoisemmin. Kun Teddy ei vastaa, James kierähtää vatsalleen, painaa polvet patjaan ja kömpii lähemmäs häntä. Ei kun James kömpiikin hänen päälleen, painaa toisen jalan hänen polviensa väliin ja kämmenet hänen päänsä molemmin puolin ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Hän työntää sormet Jamesin hiuksiin.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä minä taas teen”, James sanoo, kumartuu alas ja suutelee häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän makaa selällään ja kuuntelee kun James kuorsaa. Hän on käynyt kylppärissä jo kahdesti sen jälkeen kun nukahti. Tai toisella kerralla hän meni sinne lähinnä jotta voisi rauhassa tuijottaa itseään peilistä ja miettiä että miksi hän ei saa unta. Vaikka kyllähän hän tietää. Hän ei saa unta siksi, että juuri äsken hän ja James suutelivat pitkän aikaa, vaikka kukaan ei ollut katsomassa, eikä hän tehnyt sitä sen takia että James olisi pyytänyt. Hän teki sen ihan vain itsensä takia. Ja kun he sitten lopettivat, hän oli vähän pettynyt. Tai aika paljonkin. Mutta hänen hengityksensä oli käymässä aika raskaaksi ja Jamesin polvi kiipesi ylöspäin hänen reisiensä välissä, ja kun sitten se lopulta osui häneen bokserien kankaan läpi, James lakkasi suutelemasta häntä, pudottautui istumaan polviensa päälle ja sanoi ettei tekisi sitä. Ei tällä tavalla. Ei _taas_.  
  
Hän kääntyy kyljelleen ja miettii voisiko silittää Jamesin tukkaa. Ehkä James ei heräisi. Mutta jos kuitenkin James heräisi ja kysyisi että mitä helvettiä hän on tekemässä, hän ei osaisi vastata.  
  
Ne olivat kyllä hyviä suudelmia. Aika pitkiä ja aika märkiä. Ja James piti kämmeniään hänen kyljillään ja olkapäillään ja välillä kasvoillaan melkein keskittyneen oloisesti, niin kuin olisi päättänyt etteivät ne vaeltele. Mutta ei häntä haitannut. Ne Jamesin kämmenet hänen kyljillään tuntuivat paremmalta kuin mikään moneen vuoteen. Tuntui siltä kuin jokin hänessä olisi käpertynyt kasaan ja melkein lakannut odottamasta että kukaan enää koskisi häneen. Elämä on jotenkin niin tyhjää kun kukaan ei kosketa. On parempi olla ajattelematta sitä. Mutta sitten kun joku vihdoin koskee, se tuntuukin siltä kuin olisi ollut yksin sata vuotta eikä vain kolmea. Niin kuin James voisi purkaa hänet ihan vain sellaisella kevyellä kosketuksella.  
  
”Hei.”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Hei.”  
  
”Miksi sinä valvot?” James kysyy ääni karheana ja silmät kiinni. ”Ahdistaako sinua?”  
  
”Ei. En minä tiedä. Minä vain…” Mutta hän ei keksi mitään, joten hän nostaa kätensä Jamesin hiuksiin ja silittää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
6.  
  
  
Kun Teddy sunnuntaiaamuna herää, James on keittiössä tekemässä lettuja. Teddy käännähtää kyljelleen niin että sänky narisee, ja James vilkaisee häntä ja palauttaa sitten katseensa lettuihin. Teddy varmistaa että bokserit ovat paikoillaan ja kömpii ylös sängystä, kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen, lukitsee oven, pesee kasvot ja lopuksi hampaatkin. Sitten hän menee keittiöön. Askeleetkin tuntuvat terävämmiltä kuin yleensä. Hän yrittää hengittää syvään mutta ei se mitään auta, edelleen on sellainen olo niin kuin häneen olisi osunut joku sähköloitsu. Koulussa niin kävi kerran ja kaikki hänessä värisi monta tuntia.  
  
Hän painaa selän astiakaappia vasten. James puree hampaita yhteen ja tuijottaa lettupannua.  
  
”Huomenta.”  
  
”Huomenta”, James sanoo aika hiljaa.  
  
Teddy painaa kämmenen Jamesin käsivarrelle. Iho värähtää hänen kosketuksensa alla, vaikka hän koskee ihan vain kevyesti. Hän antaa kämmenpohjan liukua Jamesin kättä pitkin alemmas, kunnes hänen sormensa ovat Jamesin sormien välissä. James pitelee edelleen lettupannua toisella kädellä mutta kääntyy kuitenkin katsomaan häntä, ihan kunnolla, sillä tavalla että hän voi katsoa Jamesia silmiin eikä James heti käännä katsettaan pois.  
  
”Minä en oikein tiennyt”, James sanoo ja pureskelee alahuultaan, ”että miten asiat ovat. Nyt aamulla.”  
  
Teddy päästää irti Jamesin kädestä ja nostaa kätensä Jamesin niskaan. Jamesin iho on niin lämmin. Hän painaa sormenpäät ihan vähän hupparin alle, pari tuumaa vain, ja siellä iho on vielä lämpimämpää, ja James taitaa pidättää hengitystään.  
  
”Syötkö sinä aina lettuja aamupalaksi?”  
  
”En nyt ihan aina”, James sanoo ja melkein hymyilee, ja Teddyn sormenpäät tunnustelevat Jamesin selkärangan ylimpiä nikamia. ”En minä yksin viitsi.”  
  
”Eli sinä teet niitä minulle.”  
  
”Pitäähän sinun jotain syödä.”  
  
”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä tänään?”  
  
James pyörittelee päätään. ”Ei minulla ole mitään.”  
  
”Eikö mitään?”  
  
”No Adelen kanssa oli puhetta että nähtäisiin illalla. Mutta ei se ole…”  
  
”Ai mitä?”  
  
”Ei se ole niin tärkeää”, James sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä niin kuin olisi sanonut jotain väärin.  
  
”No entä jos ennen sitä”, Teddy sanoo ja nielaisee, ”ennen sitä iltaa, entä jos mentäisiin jonnekin? Vaikka jonnekin meren rantaan.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja pyöräyttää letun ympäri pannussa, ”meren rannalla on ihan hiton kylmä marraskuussa.”  
  
”Tehdään hyvät lämmitysloitsut. Otetaan kuumaa kaakaota ja… ja lettuja.”  
  
”Sitäkö tämä on että sinä yrität vain päästä syömään minun lettujani?”  
  
”Tai voidaan käydä jossain ravintolassa syömässä. Vaikka sitten kun palataan Lontooseen. Minä vien sinut jonnekin hienoon paikkaan.”  
  
”Älä nyt kovin hienoon”, James sanoo hiljaa, ”en minä osaa käyttäytyä sellaisessa. Voitko ojentaa minulle toisen lautasen?”  
  
Teddy yrittää, mutta sitä varten hänen pitää vetää kätensä pois Jamesin tukasta ja sitä paitsi astua vähän kauemmas, jotta hän saa astiakaapin oven auki. James laittaa muutaman letun lautaselle, työntää sen hänen syliinsä ja käskee ruveta syömään, ja hän istuutuu pöydän ääreen, pursottaa letuille kermavaahtoa ja katselee sitten suu täynnä kermavaahtoa ja lettua miten James paistaa seuraavaa. James ei juurikaan katsele häntä. Tekisi mieli sanoa jotain mutta hän ei oikein uskalla. Eihän hän tarkalleen ottaen tiedä että mitä täällä tapahtuu. Jos hän sanoisi väärän asian niin kaikki varmaan hajoaisi, ja sitten hän ei ehkä koskaan edes saisi tietää, mitä se oli.  
  
”Ai meren rantaan?” James sanoo vähän myöhemmin, kun kaikki letut on paistettu ja James istuu pöydän toisella laidalla ja painaa polviaan kiinni Teddyn polviin.  
  
Teddy nielaisee palan lettua ja nyökkää. James tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina niin kuin etsisi hänen kasvoiltaan merkkejä siitä, että ei hän minnekään meren rantaan halua, hän haluaa istua yksin omalla sohvallaan ja lukea hyvää kirjaa. Niin hän yleensä haluaakin. Mutta nyt hän pitää katseensa Jamesin kasvoissa ja kuvittelee heidät kaksi sinne rannalle. He seisovat aivan vierekkäin. Tuuli on kylmä mutta ei se tunnu loitsujen läpi. Ehkä hänellä on käsi Jamesin kyljellä. Tai Jamesilla on käsi hänen kyljellään. Ei hän tiedä miten sellaiset jutut toimivat.  
  
”Okei”, James sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ranta näyttää aivan tyhjältä nyt kun ei ole turisteja. He ovat jossain Cornwallissa, kävelevät pitkää hiekkarantaa joka näyttää melkein yhtä harmaalta kuin taivaskin. Askeleet rahisevat hiekassa, lokit huutavat ja aallot pirstoutuvat rantaviivaan tasaisena sykkeenä. Jamesilla on takin alla kaksi hupparia mutta Teddyllä on vain yksi villapaita. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä kotiin hakemaan lisää vaikkei oikein tiennyt mitä pelkäsi. Ehkä sitä että James muuttaisi mielensä sillä aikaa kun hän olisi poissa, tai että hän itse muuttaisi mielensä.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo kun he ovat taas kävelleet hiljaa jonkin aikaa. ”Mikä se on se kirja jota sinä aina luet?”  
  
” _Joutavuuksien jumala_.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoo ja työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin. Hetken päästä James sanoo taas hänen nimensä.  
  
”No?”  
  
”Minä vain…” James vetää syvään henkeä. ”Tämä on kyllä ihan erilainen paikka ilman ihmisiä. Tai enhän minä ole täällä käynyt. Mutta joskus jollain muulla rannalla. Ja muistatko sen yhden kesän kun sinä olit meidän mukanamme?”  
  
Teddy nyökkää. Tietenkin hän muistaa sen. Hän oli silloin asunut pari vuotta yksikseen. Hän taisi jopa seurustella Victoiren kanssa silloin. Harry ja Ginny olivat vielä yhdessä, melkein viimeistä kesää, ja Harry lähetti hänelle pöllön ja sanoi että he lähtisivät viikon päästä rantalomalle Dorsetiin ja että Teddyn pitäisi ehdottomasti tulla mukaan, ja että jos Teddy halusi jättää tulematta, niin sitten siihen pitäisi olla hyvä syy. Hän yritti monta päivää keksiä sellaista hyvää syytä, koska se kuulosti ihan perhelomalta, ja eihän hän voinut mennä sellaiselle mukaan, eihän hän ollut _perhettä_. Mutta sitten hän kuitenkin meni. Eikä hän muistanut välillä lainkaan, ettei se ollut varsinaisesti hänen perheensä.  
  
”Minä olin ehkä vähän ihastunut sinuun”, James sanoo ja työntää syrjään hiuksia, joita tuuli puskee kasvoille.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä kuulit.”  
  
”Mutta siitä on monta vuotta. Sinähän olit…”  
  
”En minä olisi sanonut mitään”, James sanoo nopeasti, ”enkä minä _tietenkään_ kuvitellut että meillä olisi voinut olla mitään, siis yhtään _mitään_ , se oli vain sellainen… sinä vaan näytit niin hyvältä, ja totta kai minä olin aina tykännyt sinusta, mutta silloin oltiin uudessa paikassa ja minä olin kai edellisenä vuonna koulussa yrittänyt pussata jotain tyttöä eikä siitä ollut tullut yhtään mitään, ja sitten sinä istuskelit siellä rannalla aurinkolasit päässä ja pelkkä t-paita ja bokserit päällä päivät pitkät ja luit kirjoja joista minä en olisi takuulla tajunnut yhtään mitään. Minä katselin sinua kaiken aikaa ja sitten kun sinä huomasit, sinä vain aina hymyilit minulle.”  
  
”Minä en muista –”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, James sanoo, ”ei se merkinnyt sinulle mitään, kyllä minä tiedän. Mutta minulle se jotenkin selvitti asioita. Sitten minä menin seuraavana vuonna kouluun ja kun joku käski minun pullonpyörityksessä pussata jotain tyttöä niin minä en odottanutkaan että se tuntuisi miltään. Se oli paljon helpompaa niin.”  
  
”Sinä et ikinä kertonut –”  
  
”Ai mitä? Ai että minä olin ihan lätkässä sinuun kun olin jotain neljätoista?”  
  
Teddy puristaa suun kiinni. James vetää syvään henkeä, työntää kädet taskuihin ja katsoo toiseen suuntaan.  
  
”Se oli ihan eri asia silloin”, James sanoo. ”Mutta nyt…”  
  
_Mitä nyt_ , Teddy ajattelee. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuvat raskailta rinnan alla. Ja kyllä häntä paleltaa loitsusta ja villapaidasta huolimatta. Jos hän voisi vain pysäyttää Jamesin, ehkä työntää kädet Jamesin takin alle ja kahden hupparin alle ja lopulta t-paidankin alle, painaa kämmenpohjat kiinni Jamesin vatsaan ja pitää niitä siellä, sitten hänellä olisi lämmin. James varmaan kietoisi kädet hänen olkapäidensä ympärille. He näyttäisivät ihan siltä kuin aikoisivat suudella.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään ja vilkaisee Jamesia, ja James lakkaa kävelemästä. Taivaalla heidän yläpuolellaan kiertää pari lokkia. Hän kävelee takaisin Jamesin luo ja pysähtyy itsekin mutta parin askeleen päähän.  
  
”Jos minä olisin kysynyt sinulta”, James sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ”jos olisin kysynyt että haluaisitko sinä lähteä minun kanssani kahville, niin olisitko sinä lähtenyt?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Teddy sanoo vähän liian nopeasti.  
  
James katsoo häntä pää vähän kallellaan. ”No entä jos minä olisin sanonut että minä olen homo ja lähdetkö kahville, niin mitä sitten? Olisitko sinä sitten lähtenyt?”  
  
Teddy nielaisee pari kertaa. Kai hän olisi lähtenyt. Mutta jos James olisi tosiaan sanonut sen tuolla tavalla, niin sehän olisi kuulostanut treffeiltä.  
  
”Tai jos minä olisin sanonut”, James sanoo ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs häntä, ja hän peruuttaa saman verran vaikka katuu sitä ihan heti kun Jamesin suupielet muuttuvat tiukemmiksi, ”jos minä olisin sanonut että minä olin muuten tosi lätkässä sinuun neljätoistavuotiaana, ja että mitä mieltä olet, eikö ole vähän niin että jos on joskus tykännyt tosi paljon jostakusta niin se ei varsinaisesti koskaan katoa, ei ainakaan ihan kokonaan, ja että lähdetäänkö kahville, niin mitä sinä sitten olisit tehnyt? Olisitko lähtenyt?”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Jamesia. On ihan helvetin kylmä ja lokitkin huutavat lujempaa. ”En usko.”  
  
”Niin että mitä helvettiä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä”, James sanoo ja painaa kämmenet kasvoille, ”sitä minä vaan mietin. Koska ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä. Minun piti vain kätevästi kertoa kaikille toimistossa että jos joku haluaa pyytää minua treffeille niin sen olisi parempi olla mies. Mutta sitten sinä nukut minun sängyssäni. Ja ei minua _haittaa_ , en minä halua lopettaa, mutta tämä on ihan samanlainen juttu kuin –”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Kyllä on”, James sanoo muttei vieläkään katso häntä. ”Tämä hajoaisi heti jos me rupeaisimme puhumaan.”  
  
”Ei sitten puhuta”, Teddy sanoo ja puree itseään huuleen mutta vähän liian myöhään.  
  
”Ja mitä se oli se eilinen”, James sanoo, ”se että sinä voit kyllä koskettaa minua, mitä helvettiä se oli? Sääliäkö? Kyllä minä tiedän että sinä olet yksinäinen, mutta et sinä vaan _voi…_ ”  
  
James on vain muutaman askeleen päässä hänestä. Hän kävelee Jamesin luokse vaikka tavallaan tietää ettei ehkä pitäisi. Hänen pitäisi _sanoa_ jotain mikä selvittäisi kaiken. Mutta hän ei pysty siihen, eikä hän mitenkään voi vain kaikkoontua ja jättää Jamesia rauhaan, vaikka ehkä sekin olisi parempi kuin tämä. Hän kietoo käsivarret Jamesin selän ympärille, ja kun James painaa nyrkit hänen rintaansa vasten ja työntää häntä kauemmas, hän ei mene mihinkään. James on varmaan kolme kertaa vahvempi kuin hän, jos James tosissaan haluaisi hänestä eroon niin kai tämä työntäisi vähän lujempaa. Sitten Jamesin kädet takertuvat jo hänen takkiinsa ja puristavat sen reunoja niin ettei hän enää pääsisikään mihinkään, ja hän työntää sormet Jamesin paitakerrosten alle kunnes löytää lämpimän ihon.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo suu hänen kaulaansa vasten, ”minä en ole niin tyhmä että suutelisin sinua, koska et sinä varmaan sitä kuitenkaan halua, enkä minä aio tehdä samoja virheitä enää toista –”  
  
Hän yrittää suudella Jamesia mutta osuu vain suupieleen. Jamesin vatsa värähtelee hänen kämmeniään vasten ja hän tuntee miten James vetää kiireesti henkeä, ja sitten uudestaan, sitten luojan kiitos suutelee häntä suoraan suulle ja painaa kämmenet hänen kasvoilleen niin että saa pidettyä hänen päänsä siinä missä kuuluukin. Hän taitaa yrittää työntää Jamesin takkia ylöspäin, tai ainakin hänen kätensä kiipeävät kohti rintakehää Jamesin paitojen alla, ja kylkiä pitkin, melkein kainaloihin saakka ja sitten taas alas, niin että hän tuntee jokaisen Jamesin liikkeen sormissaan, jokaisen hengähdyksen ja melkein sydämenlyönnitkin, ja sen kun hänen kielensä hipaisee Jamesin kieltä ja James vavahtaa.  
  
Lokit huutavat ja meri vyöryy rantaan. Hän ei oikein tajua missä järjestyksessä kaikki tapahtuu, mutta sitten käy niin että hän vetää Jamesia lähemmäs tai toisin päin, ja hänen lantionsa osuu Jamesin vatsaan niin että on aika selvää että heillä molemmilla seisoo. James painaa kämmenen hänen päälleen farkkujen läpi ja hän koettaa hengittää muttei oikein pysty, eikä kyllä sittenkään kun James avaa häneltä farkkujen vetoketjun. Jameskin tärisee. Hän yrittää työntää kättä Jamesin housuihin mutta kulma on ihan huono, ja sitten Jamesilla on jo käsi hänen boksereissaan. Jamesin sormet ovat niin kylmät että hän melkein uikahtaa, ja sitten James vähän hapuilee ja saa sormet kunnolla hänen ympärilleen ja hän uikahtaa ihan toisesta syystä. Hän painaa suunsa Jamesin kaulaan. Sydän hakkaa pään sisällä, Jamesin käsi on varovainen mutta sellaisella päättäväisellä tavalla, ja sitten James työntää hänen farkkujaan sen verran alaspäin että voi ihan kunnolla runkata häntä. Hän pitää silmät kiinni ja suutelee Jamesin kaulaa.  
  
Hän kyllä tosiaan pitää Jamesista aika paljon.  
  
Tai siis tosi paljon.  
  
Eikä hän missään tapauksessa halua _lopettaa._  
  
Hän vaihtaa sen verran asentoa että saa avattua Jamesin vetoketjun, ja Jamesin käsi pysähtyy hetkeksi ja vain pitelee häntä, ja sekin on aika paljon, se että joku tosiaan _koskee_ häntä, ja sitten hän saa käden työnnettyä Jamesin boksereihin. Ensin hän tökkii Jamesia vähän vääriin paikkoihin mutta ei sentään kovin monta kertaa. Tuntuu ihan oudolta. James tuntuu ihan erilaiselta kuin hän itse, tai no ei nyt _ihan erilaiselta_ mutta aika erilaiselta kuitenkin, ja ensin hänestä tuntuu ettei hän tiedäkään miten tämä toimii, hän ei tiedä mistä James tykkää ja pitäisikö runkata hitaammin vai nopeammin vai kevyemmin vai tiukemmin. Ehkä tämä ei sittenkään ole hänen juttunsa. Ehkä hän ei vain –  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja suutelee häntä suulle märästi, ” _Teddy_ , tuntuu ihan helvetin hyvältä, mutta ota vähän kevyemmin aluksi, tuolla tavalla. Ja minun pitää…” James työntää omia farkkujaan alaspäin kunnes ne ovat polvissa, ja bokserit niiden mukana, ja suutelee sitten häntä uudestaan. ”Sauma vähän hankasi.”  
  
Hän ei aio kurkkia mutta kurkkii kuitenkin. James näyttääkin erilaiselta kuin hän, tietenkin näyttää, mitä hän oikein kuvitteli? Hän ei ole kyllä ihan varma että syttyykö hän tällaisesta. Mutta sitten hän tosiaan jatkaa vähän kevyemmin niin kuin James neuvoi ja James vetää terävästi henkeä ja suutelee häntä märästi poskeen, ja se on täydellistä, se on ihan helvetin täydellistä kun tuntuu että jos hän jatkaa näin, ennen pitkää James hajoaa hänen syliinsä. Ehkä James sitten kuiskailee hänen nimeään. Mutta sitten käykin niin että Jamesin sormet hänen ympärillään puristavat vähän lujempaa ja hän itse kuiskailee Jamesin nimeä, tai oikeastaan ähisee, mutta James tuntuu tykkäävän siitä.  
  
Ajatukset alkavat muuttua aika sumeiksi. Hän ei pysty miettimään muuta kuin Jamesin kättä, ja sitä miten James käskee hänen puristaa kovempaa, ja hän kyllä yrittää vaikkei ihan tiedä mitä hänen kätensä tekee. Se tuntuu kuitenkin toimivan. Ja hän ei tosiaan koskaan uskonut olevansa homo mutta sillä ei taida olla juurikaan väliä, hän tykkää _Jamesista_ , hän tykkää Jamesista niin paljon että tuntuu aika vaaralliselta sanoa se ääneen, mutta hänen varmaan pitäisi, koska kohta hän tulee Jamesin käteen ja James tulee hänen käteensä ja tavallaan on aika itsestään selvää että hänellä on jotain tunteita, eikä hän halua että Jamesiin sattuu, tietenkään hän ei halua, hän ei koskaan tarkoittanut sitä niin, eikä hän tiedä miten tässä näin kävi, tähän vähän niin kuin ajauduttiin, hän ei ajatellut että tästä tulisi ihan oikea juttu, mutta siltä se nyt tuntuu, oikealta jutulta, se hänen pitäisi sanoa nyt Jamesille, tai ainakin hänen pitäisi sanoa että hän tykkää Jamesista. Hän tosiaan tykkää Jamesista. Hän tosiaan -  
  
James painaa kasvot hänen kaulaansa niin ettei henki melkein kulje ja tulee hänen käteensä, ja hän pysäyttää sen tahmaisenlämpimän käden ja puristaa sen Jamesin selkään. Saattaa olla niin että James puree häntä kaulasta. Mutta ihan kevyesti. Ja sitten hänkin tulee.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo kasvot kiinni hänen kaulassaan ja mahdollisesti pitää häntä pystyssä, ”hei Teddy, minä tykkään sinusta edelleen. Minä ihan oikeasti tykkään sinusta.”  
  
Hän suutelee Jamesia ja James suutelee takaisin, mutta aika pian tulee niin kylmä ettei hän osaa ajatella muuta kuin housujaan, jotka ovat nyt valuneet nilkkoihin asti. Hän työntää sormet Jamesin tukkaan ja suutelee vielä yhden kerran, ja sitten hän astuu kauemmaksi ja ryhtyy etsimään taikasauvaansa. Se löytyy farkkujen taskuista. Kädet tärisevät ja hänen reitensä ovat ihan tahmaiset, tai se on oikeastaan jo kuivunut kiinni ihokarvoihin, ja tuuli tuntuu ihan helvetin kylmältä kun on takapuoli paljaana mutta hänellä on niin kiire putsata itseään ettei hän oikein kerkeä tehdä lämmitysloitsuja. Sitten hän saa housut taas jalkaan ja tuntuu vähän paremmalta. Hän kävelee muutaman askeleen ja hiekka rahisee, aallot lyövät edelleen rantoja ihan samalla tahdilla, lokit huutavat taivaalla eikä missään näy ihmisiä. Hyvä.  
  
Paitsi tietenkin James, joka vetää farkkujen vetoketjua kiinni eikä ihan katso häneen.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo ja kävelee Jamesin luokse, tarttuu varovasti leukaan, ”hei.”  
  
”No hei”, James sanoo ja näyttää hirveän väsyneeltä.  
  
”Minäkin”, Teddy sanoo ja nielaisee muutaman kerran, ”minäkin tykkään sinusta.”  
  
Jamesin katse liikkuu hänen kasvoillaan. ”Ai tykkäät?”  
  
”No eikö vaikuta siltä?”  
  
James hymyilee ihan vähän. ”Ehkä vähän.”  
  
Hän suutelee Jamesia. Sitten hän suutelee Jamesia uudestaan. James tarttuu hänen takkiinsa ja vetää hänet lähemmäs, ja hetken päästä hän on niin hengästynyt että hänen pitää nojata kauemmas. Mutta ei hän kovin kauas mene.  
  
”Tämä olisi ehkä pitänyt tehdä vähän toisella tavalla”, James sanoo hiljaa ja nykii hänen takkiaan. ”Sängyssä. Niin että olisi ollut lämmintä ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Sehän oli niin kuin jostain elokuvasta”, Teddy sanoo, ”merenrannalla ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Ja on ihan helvetin kylmä.”  
  
”Mennään minun luokseni. Ja sitten mennään syömään.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo, silittää hänen ihoaan juuri villapaidan kaula-aukon yläpuolelta ja näyttää siltä että aikoo kysyä jotain. Teddy pidättää hengitystään. Mutta James ei kysykään vaan suoristaa hänen takkinsa olkapäät ja hymyilee jotenkin vakavasti. ”Okei.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Oletteko te nyt ihan varmoja”, Adele sanoo ja katsoo heitä molempia vuorotellen, ”että ette olisi mieluummin jossain ihan kahdestaan?”  
  
Teddy vilkaisee Jamesia, joka työntää suunsa täyteen ranskalaisia ja pudistelee päätään. He ovat jästi-Lontoossa sellaisessa pubissa, jossa ei ole juuri väliä onko yö vai päivä, koska joka tapauksessa on hämärää eikä asiakkaita ole juurikaan. Jamesin silmät näyttävät ihan mahdottoman tummilta ja aina välillä niiden katse tarttuu Teddyyn kiinni niin että hän rupeaa hypistelemään paidan kaula-aukkoa. Sitten Jamesia aina naurattaa. Mutta ei se haittaa.  
  
”Ihan totta”, Adele sanoo ja nojaa kyynärpäät pöydälle, ”te näytätte siltä että haluaisitte syödä toisenne.”  
  
Teddy puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Olisi kai kohteliasta sanoa että ei, ei suinkaan. Mutta hän ei halua että James luulee, ettei hän halua syödä Jamesia.  
  
Ei sillä että hän haluaisi syödä Jamesin. Eikä hän ajatellut sitä sillä tavalla eroottisesti. Tai no ehkä hetken. Mutta hyvin hämärästi. Hän nielaisee liian monta ranskalaista kerralla ja joutuu yskimään vähän aikaa, ja pöydän alla James laittaa käden hänen reidelleen ja silittää. Luoja.  
  
”No”, Adele sanoo, ”kun me kaikki kolme nyt kerran olemme täällä, niin kertokaa vaikka että mitä teitte tänään.”  
  
Jamesin posket muuttuvat vähän punaisemmiksi, tai ehkä se johtuu valoista.  
  
”Me kävimme rannalla”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Rannalla?”  
  
”Kävelemässä.”  
  
”Ai kävelemässä”, Adele sanoo. Jamesin sormet puristavat Teddyn polvea pöydän alla. ”Kuulostaa mukavalta.”  
  
”Se olikin mukavaa”, Teddy sanoo ja juo vähän kaljaa. ”En ollut aiemmin tehnyt sellaista.”  
  
”Ai?”  
  
”Kävellyt hiekkarannalla marraskuussa.”  
  
James potkaisee Teddyä ihan kevyesti nilkkaan.  
  
”Sitten me kävimme kotona”, Teddy sanoo, ”Jamesin luona siis, ja sen jälkeen menimme ravintolaan syömään. Sellaiseen kohtuullisen hienoon. Tai ei se hirveän hieno ollut.”  
  
”Sen takia James ei siis ole tuon nälkäisempi”, Adele sanoo.  
  
”Puhutaanko jostain muusta”, James sanoo, painaa kämmenen ihan tasaisena Teddyn reidelle ja jättää siihen, ”jostain muusta kuin sitä mitä minä ja Teddy teimme tänään. Kerro siitä lähikaupan tytöstä, Adele.”  
  
”Ei se mitään ollut”, Adele sanoo ja virnistää. ”Paitsi että hän antoi minulle puhelinnumeronsa, eikä minulla ole puhelinta. Ja kuvitelkaa kun minä menen puhelinkauppaan ja yritän kuulostaa siltä kuin olisin käyttänyt sellaista useammin kuin kolmesti. Viimeisin kerta oli tosin ihan pari vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Sinun pitää vain teeskennellä”, James sanoo. ”Kyllä se onnistuu.” Sitten Adele jatkaa juttelua ensin puhelimista ja sitten tytöstä, jolle hymyili joka kerta lähikaupassa vähän pitempään kunnes alkoi kysyä kuulumisia. James syö ranskalaislautasen tyhjäksi, painaa kyynärpäät pöydälle ja nojaa lähemmäs Adelea. Jamesin tukka on pörrössä ja otsa rypyssä ja suu näyttää tosi keskittyneeltä. Jos Teddy painaisi nyt peukalonsa tuohon Jamesin suulle niin James varmaan yllättyisi. Tai ehkä hän voisi tarttua Jamesia leuasta. Ihan kevyesti vain. James yllättyisi sittenkin ja katsoisi häntä. Hän nojaisi Jamesia kohti ja James nojaisi häntä kohti ja sitten he suutelisivat täällä hämärässä melkein autiossa pubissa. Luultavasti James maistuisi ketsupilta.  
  
Teddy räpyttelee silmiään. James nyökyttelee Adelelle eikä katso häneen, ja hän on kyllä nyt tipahtanut keskustelusta ihan kokonaan. Mutta hän on ollut vähän hajamielinen koko illan. Kun he tulivat sieltä rannalta, Jamesin asunto tuntui yhtäkkiä niin pieneltä että he vain törmäilivät toisiinsa koko ajan. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä että hän yritti kovasti olla koskematta Jamesia lähinnä siksi, että oikeastaan hänen teki mieli ottaa Jamesia olkapäistä kiinni ja suudella. Mutta kun he olivat ehkä puoli tuntia väistelleet toisiaan ja syöneet paahtoleipiä ja sitten katsoneet televisiota hetken, James otti häntä olkapäistä kiinni ja suuteli.  
  
He ovat varmaan nyt sitten oikeasti yhdessä. Sitä hän mietti iltapäivällä kun liukui pikkuhiljaa selälleen sohvalle ja James kömpi hänen päälleen ja suuteli, kunnes sohvatyynyt lopulta työnsivät Jamesin lattialle. Siellä James makasi hetken kädet kasvoilla ja kiroili itsekseen ennen kuin kiipesi taas istumaan.  
  
James sanoi monta kertaa, ettei heidän tarvitsisi mennä ravintolaan ellei Teddy halunnut. Heidän ei tarvitsisi myöskään nähdä Adelea, jos Teddy ei halunnut. Teddy sanoi että kyllä hän halusi, ja James vilkuili häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt että oliko se jonkinlaista leikkiä. Hän sanoi että oli ihan tosissaan ja James näytti vielä epäluuloisemmalta. Mutta sitten James kuitenkin vaihtoi hupparin tummanharmaaseen kauluspaitaan ja Teddy yritti olla katselematta Jamesin paljasta selkää, ja kun James sitten sai paidan napitettua melkein ylös asti ja seisoi hänen edessään ja kysyi että mitä mieltä hän oli, _miltä se näyttää,_ hän ei osannut sanoa hetkeen mitään.  
  
Nyt James on käärinyt hihat kyynärpäihin ja avannut pari nappia lisää mutta näyttää edelleen tosi hyvältä. Teddyn pitäisi varmaan sanoa se ääneen. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa, mutta Adele puhuu parhaillaan siitä miten vaikea on seurustella jästityttöjen kanssa kun niitä ei voi kutsua käymään ilman että tekee tunnin piilotustaikoja kotona ennen sitä. Hän kertoo Jamesille sitten myöhemmin. Sitten kun he ovat kotona. Ehkä sitten kun James on riisumassa tuota puseroa. Mutta hänen vatsansa kiertyy pienelle solmulle kun hän miettii sitä, joten ehkä on parempi ettei hän mieti ihan vielä. Hän juo sen sijaan vähän lisää kaljaa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin James sanoo menevänsä vessaan ja pujottelee sitten muiden ehkä viiden asiakkaan ohi huoneen poikki. Jamesin farkut näyttävät niin hyvältä. On oikeastaan outoa ettei Teddy ole aiemmin tajunnut sitä. Ne farkut ovat juuri sopivan tiukat ja takataskut ovat juuri oikeanlaiset ja -  
  
”Hei”, Adele sanoo hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Teddy kääntää katseensa kiireesti takaisin Adeleen.  
  
”Sinä tosiaan tykkäät hänestä”, Adele sanoo ja hymyilee hänelle.  
  
Hän nyökkää ja tarttuu lautasliinaan joka on jäänyt Jamesin ranskalaislautasen alle. Hän taittaa sen ensin kahtia ja sitten uudestaan kahtia ja vielä uudestaan, kunnes sormet ovat ihan rasvaiset ja lautasliina on tiukassa mytyssä. Hänen pitäisi vain odottaa, että James tulee takaisin. ”Adele?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Me olemme kai nyt sitten yhdessä”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee. Ei hänen sitä Adelelle pitäisi sanoa vaan Jamesille.  
  
Adele näyttää vähän hämmentyneeltä mutta ottaa hörpyn kaljastaan ja nyökkää. ”Ai?”  
  
”Minä tykkään Jamesista tosi paljon”, Teddy sanoo ja nielaisee, ”tai siis, olen ihastunut Jamesiin. Tai miten se pitäisikään sanoa. Mutta asia on niin että en tajunnut että minä… en kuvitellut että saattaisin…”  
  
Hän vilkaisee omia käsiään pöydällä. Hän on näköjään puristanut lautasliinan nyrkkiinsä.  
  
”Se Jackin juttu”, hän sanoo kun Adele katselee häntä edelleen totisella ystävällisellä katseella, ”minä en haluaisi että tämä olisi samanlainen. Tai siis minä en halua että kehenkään sattuu.”  
  
”Mutta eihän se ole yhtään samanlainen”, Adele sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Teddy vilkaisee olkansa yli. Jamesia ei näy. Illalla hän kyllä puhuu Jamesin kanssa koko jutun selväksi. Hän sanoo Jamesille että on pahoillaan siitä että se alkoi sillä tavalla että he vain teeskentelivät. Ja että hän on pahoillaan siitä että on niin vaikea tietää, milloin se lakkasi olemasta teeskentelyä. Mutta ei se enää ole. Se tuntuu ihan oikealta.  
  
”Minä olen oikeastaan hetero”, hän sanoo Adelelle ja kääntää sitten katseensa pois, koska Adele näyttää niin järkyttyneeltä. ”Tai siis ilmeisesti en olekaan. En ainakaan ihan kokonaan. Mutta luulin että olen. Mutta sitten me suutelimme muutaman kerran, minä ja James, ja se oli niin…”  
  
”Teddy”, Adele sanoo, ”mitä sinä oikeastaan yrität sanoa?”  
  
”Minä tykkään hänestä ihan hitosti.”  
  
”Kyllähän minä sen näen. Mutta mitä ihmettä tuo oli, tuo että sinä olet oikeastaan hetero?”  
  
Teddy vetää syvään henkeä. ”Se miten me rupesimme olemaan yhdessä… tai me emme oikeastaan ole yhdessä. Jamesia ärsytti että toimiston naiset flirttailivat, ja sitten me rupesimme teeskentelemään että me olemme pariskunta, niin että kaikki tajuaisivat että James on homo. Niin se meni.”  
  
Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. Adele nojaa taaksepäin tuolissaan ja nielaisee pari kertaa, ja hän aikoo sanoa että hän ei halua olla toinen Jack, hän ei halua vain leikkiä Jamesin tunteilla ja kokeilla ja kaikkea sellaista, hän ei halua löytää tyttöystävää ja lakata olemasta Jamesin kanssa. Mutta Adele ei katsokaan häneen vaan vähän hänen ohitseen.  
  
Hän kurkistaa olkansa yli.  
  
James seisoo parin askeleen päässä heistä ja tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo ja koettaa miettiä mitä hän juuri sanoi. Hän kai sanoi että tykkää Jamesista ihan oikeasti. Mutta kai James sen jo tiesi.  
  
”Teddy –”, James sanoo ja nielaisee.  
  
”Ei hän tarkoittanut sitä niin”, Adele sanoo hiljaisella äänellä, ”hän yritti sanoa että –”  
  
”Minä tykkäsin sinusta oikeasti”, James sanoo suoraan Teddylle, ”se ei ollut _teeskentelyä_.”  
  
Teddy avaa suunsa, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään, James kaikkoontuu.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Luoja että hän on väsynyt. Hän ilmiintyy omaan eteiseensä ja yrittää saada takin pois päältä, mutta toinen hiha juuttuu kiinni eikä hän nyt mahda sille mitään. Hän istuutuu eteisen lattialle, vetää syvään henkeä ja painaa silmät kiinni. Oli kyllä hyvä ettei siellä pubissa ollut kuin seitsemän jästiä, hän tietää tarkalleen koska hän teki raportin jokaisesta. Sitten hän istui toimistolla vielä puoli tuntia miettimässä, miten saisi ne raportit kuulostamaan siltä, ettei koko sekaannus johtuisi siitä mistä se oikeastaan johtui. Ensin hän koetti jättää kaikki yksityiskohdat pois, mutta sitten vaikutti siltä kuin James olisi vain ihan huvikseen mitään miettimättä kaikkoontunut seitsemän jästin naaman edessä. Niinpä lopulta hän koetti saada sen kuulostamaan siltä kuin se olisi ollut hänen vikansa, niin kuin se tietysti olikin.  
  
Onneksi muistiloitsuporukan tyypit eivät hirveästi kyselleet. Tai varmaan ne ovat nähneet pahempaakin. Hän koetti auttaa niitä loitsujen tekemisessä, mutta kuulemma lakisyistä on parempi että ne loitsut jätetään ammattilaisille. Kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Sitten hän seisoi katselemassa kuinka yksi kerrallaan jästit unohtivat hänet ja Jamesin, ja hänen teki mieli paeta vessaan ja jäädä sinne mutta ei hän paennut. Ennen pitkää hänen oli kyllä pakko istuutua. Polvet tärisivät ja heikotti ja melkein itkettikin.  
  
Hitto mikä sotku.  
  
Hänen pitäisi varmaan lähettää Jamesille pöllö, mutta aivot menevät solmuun heti kun hän yrittää vähänkin miettiä, mitä hän kirjoittaisi siihen kirjeeseen. Hänen täytyy ehdottomasti kertoa Jamesille ettei hän tarkoittanut sitä niin. James kuuli sen keskustelun ihan väärästä kohdasta.  
  
Hän työntää niskan seinää vasten. Eteisen valo välkkyy silmäluomien välistä. Ehkä hän voisi kirjoittaa sen kirjeen huomenna. Se on kuitenkin aika tärkeä kirje. Ja hän on ihan tajuttoman väsynyt. Jos hän nyt yrittää kirjoittaa sitä, hän varmaan kirjoittaa sen väärin ja sitten koko juttu menee pahempaan sotkuun ja James suuttuu hänelle entistä pahemmin eikä enää halua nähdä häntä. Ja sitä hän ei kestäisi.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hän melkein lyö päänsä seinään kun yrittää kompuroida seisomaan kenkien keskeltä. James kurkistaa sohvan selkänojan yli ja katselee häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo. ”Anteeksi. Minä en tajunnut että sinä olit… haluatko teetä?”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja kuulostaa väsyneemmältä kuin miltä Teddystä tuntuu.  
  
”Minä teen meille teetä”, Teddy sanoo ja menee keittiöön. James varmaan katselee nyt häntä. Hän näyttää luultavasti kamalalta, hän on niin väsynyt eikä oikein muista miten teetä laitetaan eikä edes että minkä värinen hänen tukkansa nyt on. Hän availee kaappien ovia ja koettaa keskittyä. Jotain pitäisi sanoa, jotain sellaista mikä korjaisi asiat. ”Minä ihan oikeasti tykkään sinusta”, hän sanoo vaniljateepaketille.  
  
”Älä”, James sanoo.  
  
”Se mitä minä sanoin”, Teddy sanoo, ”en minä oikeasti sanonut niin. Tai tietenkin _sanoin_ mutten tarkoittanut sitä. Tai tarkoitin mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä miltä se kuulosti. Sinä kuulit sen väärästä kohdasta.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo, ”katso tänne.”  
  
Hän kääntyy katsomaan Jamesia, joka nousee hitaasti seisomaan mutta pitelee edelleen sohvanselästä kiinni.  
  
”Minä haluan olla jonkun kanssa joka ihan tosissaan tykkää minusta”, James sanoo.  
  
Teddy nyökkää.  
  
”Ja minä tiedän että sinä olet yksinäinen ja että sinä kyllä välität minusta jollain tavalla ja ettet sinä halua loukata minua”, James sanoo, ”mutta jos sinä haluat vain olla jonkun kanssa tai haluaisit oikeastaan tyttöystävän tai haluat testata millaista on olla miehen kanssa, niin minä en rupea siihen.”  
  
Teddy nyökkää taas.  
  
”Koska minä olen oikeastaan rakastunut sinuun”, James sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Silloin kun me aloitimme tämän niin minä tietenkin tykkäsin sinusta. Minä olen tykännyt sinusta siitä asti kun olin neljätoista. Mutta se ihastumispuoli oli ihan hyvin hallinnassa. Nyt se ei enää ole. Jossain vaiheessa minä rakastuin sinuun.”  
  
Teepannu alkaa sihistä. Teddy nielaisee. James pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja katselee häntä.  
  
”Niin että nyt minä lähden kotiin”, James sanoo ja irrottaa otteensa sohvasta.  
  
”Älä”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
Hetken hän luulee että myöhästyi, mutta se napsahdus tulikin teepannusta.  
  
”Miten niin älä?” James kysyy, mutta seisoo edelleen hänen olohuoneessaan ja katsoo häntä.  
  
”Ollaan oikeasti yhdessä.”  
  
”Miten niin oikeasti?” James kysyy vähän hiljempaa.  
  
Hän kävelee Jamesin luo. James ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. Hän painaa kämmenen Jamesin olkapäälle ja sitten toisenkin, ja James katselee hänen käsivarsiaan ja sitten kasvojaan ja nuolaisee huulia. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa lujempaa.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy sanoo. ”Olisi pitänyt… olisi pitänyt vain kysyä sinua kahville. Tai jotain. Tai tanssimaan.”  
  
”Ai tanssimaan?”  
  
”Siellä pikkujouluissa.”  
  
”Et sinä olisi ikinä tajunnut tehdä mitään sellaista”, James sanoo, mutta nyt Jamesin äänessä on jotain vähän levotonta. Ja sitä paitsi Jamesin katse putoaa Teddyn suulle.  
  
”Minä suutelen sinua nyt”, Teddy sanoo.  
  
”Ai suutelet?”  
  
”Mutta minun pitää ensin kertoa”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä, ”että minä ihan tosiaan tarkoitan sitä. Että jos voisit millään unohtaa sen mitä minä sanoin Adelelle…”  
  
”En minä kyllä varmaan voi”, James sanoo tosi hiljaa.  
  
”Okei”, Teddy sanoo, ”okei, ei sinun tarvitse. Mutta minä… minä yritän näyttää sinulle etten tarkoittanut sitä niin.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Okei?”  
  
”Okei”, James sanoo ja nuolaisee taas huuliaan.  
  
”Nyt minä suutelen sinua.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
Hän painaa kämmenet Jamesin poskille. James katselee häntä siitä hänen sormenpäidensä vierestä ja näyttää hetken tosi nuorelta. Ehkä se johtuu valoista. Tai ehkä se johtuu siitä että ihan selvästi Jamesia hermostuttaa. Teddyäkin kyllä hermostuttaa. Siitä on ikuisuus kun hän on suudellut jotakuta, siis oikeasti, siis sillä tavalla että on aivan mahdollista, että lopulta hänen sydämensä särkyy.  
  
”Suutele nyt jo”, James sanoo, nostaa käden hänen niskaansa ja pujottaa sormenpäät tukkaan.  
  
”Minäkin taidan olla rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja naurahtaa. ”Hyvä.”  
  
”Jännittää ihan hitosti.”  
  
” _Hyvä._ ”  
  
”Jäätkö sinä yöksi?”  
  
”Jään”, James sanoo, ”jos sinä haluat.”  
  
”Mennään yhdessä töihin aamulla.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoo ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan. ”Suutele nyt vain minua.”


End file.
